


Legacy of a Last Name

by PeaceWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Guilt, Humor, Nyssa al Ghul is deadish, SuperCorp, Trauma, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceWriter/pseuds/PeaceWriter
Summary: My first fic. Set in HP universe. New students transfer to Hogwarts. Rumors begin to spread. Relationships and friendships form. Basically the overly ambitious crossover that nobody asked for, but I couldn't get out of my head.*2021 late Feb I'm still working on it! New chapters should be out soon.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114





	1. Transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> I take a few liberties with the Harry Potter Universe, mostly for dramatic effect/make the plot a bit more interesting. Although all of it is explained in the story. Any mistakes are my own, and I highly appreciate feedback.

As the last of the first years were sorted, the student waited, eagerly staring at their tables for the feast to begin. Kara Danvers and Waverly Earp sat next to each other at the Hufflepuff table. Kara was nearly jumping in excitement, Waverly simply smiling amused at her easily excitable friend. Alex Danvers at the Gryffindor table kept a sharp eye on Kara, even as she welcomed the wideyed first year students.

  
“Simmer down, simmer.” Headmaster McGonagol spoke with her usual self-assured tone. Kara was ready to growl at her own headmaster for denying her food, Waverley put a reassuring hand on the blonde haired girl, keeping her from lunging like a maniac. “I know you all are very excited for the feast, but we have not completed sorting.” There was a confused murmur among the students, as they searched the hall for some lost struggling first year. “Silence.” Headmaster commanded and the students silenced.

  
“This year, Hogwarts will be hosting transfer students from around the globe. These students will be completing their education at Hogwarts, however as they have already begun, it makes no sense to start them off as first years. They will be placed with fourth year students, I expect each and every one of you to be welcoming hosts. Please welcome our first transfer students.” The doors to the great hall opened to Laurel Lance, 6th year prefect in Ravenclaw guided in the new transfer students. However these were no wide eyed terrified first years, in fact they appeared to be the opposite. They were dressed in similar plain black robes, but these students walked with an air about them, confident in themselves, they held their heads high as the students clapped respectfully. The school Healer Eliza Danvers smiled politely and welcomed the student quietly as they gathered in the middle and front of the hall.

  
“Let’s continue sorting. I will read your name, you will come here, and the sorting hat shall place you in your proper house.” Eliza Danvers scanned the list and read the first name. “Wynonna Earp?” Kara looked to Waverley who was looking dumbfounded.

  
“Is that your sister? The one who always gets into trouble?” Kara whispered, although she was pretty loud for someone whispering. Waverley just nodded numbly. The dark haired girl waltzed up, Kara didn’t think the two looked all that similar, except maybe the matching brown eyes. It was the way Wynonna walked with such confidence and at the same time like she couldn’t give two shits about being there that stood out to Kara.

  
“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat announced and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers just as they had done for the first year students. Wynnona forced a smile as she walked to the table and was greeted warmly by her housemates.

  
“Nicole Haught.” Lanky tall redhead girl took to the stool next. Her brown eyes held a sadness about them that seemed to pull in Waverly. Waverly found herself intrigued; she wanted the girl to be placed with Hufflepuff, she had the sudden urge to want to get to know her better.

  
“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called out and the Gryffindor table was getting out of control. Nicole and Wynonna shared in some kind of handshake, as the rest of the Gryffindor table hurried to greet their newest member.

  
“Sara Lance.” Kara began searching for Laurel, the one who shared the same last name. Laurel was back at the Ravenclaw table, taking a deep breath, as she prayed Sara wouldn’t pull any stunts.  
“SLYTHERIN!” The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, at least twice as loud as the Gryffindor, this had clearly become a competition. Kara watched her mom closely, she took an extra second before reading the next name.

  
“Lena Luthor.” The silence that fell was quieter than when Headmaster had forced silence earlier. Kara watched, wide eyed, as a raven haired girl with emerald eyes walked confidently to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her hand, and instead of an immediate response as it had with the other students, it remained quiet. Kara knew what was happening, she had it happen her very first year, hatstall. Kara remembered as the hat insisted Gryffindor was a good house for her, but Kara wanted Hufflepuff, she wanted the common room right next to the kitchen. She never regretted her choice.

  
_You could easily fit into any house you choose. Slytherin is the obvious choice for someone as ambitious as yourself. There will be consequences if this is truly your choice. The hat’s raspy voice rang in Lena’s mind._ It was louder than she had expected, but still gave no outward appearance.

  
_“I know.”_ Lena reflected on the words. But she knew what she had to do, she knew what would happen if she was sorted into Slytherin. She did not want to give the Hogwarts students any firepower to use against her.

  
_Are you sure you don’t want to follow your friend? She had no qualms with Slytherin. You could find friends there, those that share your values._

  
_“Her brother didn’t go on a murder spree. I know what will happen, I know what Lillian will do. Just sort me already.”_ Lena thought stubbornly. She knew she was making the right choice. Even if it meant that Lillian would have a melt down, and she would surely be punished as soon as stepped foot in her home.

  
_As you wish, young Luthor._

  
“RAVENCLAW.” Lena’s face didn’t give a single emotion away. The silence remained, no one cheered as she went and took her seat at the end of the purple decorated table. Except Wynonna Earp, who stood up and began clapping and cheering obnoxiously, before she was dragged down by Nicole.

  
“James Olson!”

  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hufflepuff students started cheering again, but it was quieter than it had been earlier. The sorting continued, the students seemed to grow more relaxed.

  
“Ray Palmer!”

  
“SLYTHERIN!”

  
“Ava Sharp!”

  
“GRYFFINDOR!”

  
The sorting completed without another hatstall. There were a few other transfer students that had been sorted into Ravenclaw. It ended up being about equal numbers for each of the houses. Unfortunately for Lena she barely recognized a single one, and the ones she did recognize were no friends of hers. She looked at Laurel who was sitting with the other 6th year students, Laurel was studying her closely, and gave Lena a small nod. Lena would have Laurel on her side, but she was unsure if that was actually a good thing.


	2. Alex Danvers is NOT a Good Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Waverly and Winn have a conversation, Alex butts in, then Alex goes to spy on Lena and Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty shocked after getting kudos and actual views on the first chapter of this fic. Thank you all so much. It means the world to me.

Chapter 2

It was the first actual day of classes; excitement and dread filled the air. Kara was walking with her best friend Waverly to Potions. The two had grown close over the years, Kara’s overly happy and bubbly attitude blended well with Waverly’s easily excitable attitude and made the two of them practically inseparable. The girls entered the classroom early and saw Winn Schott sitting in the front of the front of the room already preparing his notes.

“Hey Winn!” Kara said warmly as she greeted her Ravenclaw friend. The two girls crossed the classroom, ignoring the other students in the room.

“Hey Kara! Waverly. Oh Waves! Would you want to be partners for potions?” Winn said, smiling.

“Of course!” Waverly answered and sat down next to him.

“What?” Kara complained. “You stole my partner.”

“Sorry Kara, but I really would prefer to keep my eyebrows this semester.” Waverly admitted quietly, making Winn laugh.

“She’s got a point Danvers.” Winn teased and Kara just pouted. So Kara wasn’t the best at potions. Actually, that wasn’t true. She was awful and a danger to the entire student body. Her impatience combined with her impulsiveness did not serve her well in the potions classroom. “I never got the chance to ask you about your summer?”

“It was good-actually Winn, I wanted to ask you something.” Kara said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Let me guess, about Lena Luthor?” Winn said.

“Well yeah.” Kara was kinda embarrassed how obvious she had been. Kara had spoken briefly about her the day before when Winn, Alex, Maggie, and Waves had gotten together to reconnect. But Alex had shut the conversation down before Kara could ask Winn how she was doing in Ravenclaw. Kara was worried for the girl, the silence in the Great Hall that first day was deafening. 

“Relax. I’m not friends with her. She is pretty much a pariah in Ravenclaw.”

“Really? Why? Has she done something?” Kara asked, with both Winn and Waverly looking at her with utter confusion.

“You know her family history? The Luthors? Not to mention, all the horrible things her brother has done?” Winn questioned trying to jog Kara’s clearly rubbish memory. 

“But she isn’t her brother?” Kara replied confused. “It’s not fair to judge people based on their families actions. You should know that better than anyone, Winn.”

“Excuse me?” Winn questioned, he was obviously offended. “Don’t you compare me to that Luthor. My father did some awful things, and I’ve had to pay. That’s just the way the world works. If Lena isn’t like the other Luthors, people will figure it out eventually. Until then, the last thing I need is that association. You would do well to stay away from her too.” Winn said, as he focused back on his notes, he was clearly done with the conversation. Kara immediately wanted to apologize, she hadn’t meant to upset him, but she was confused that Winn would be so judgmental of someone he didn’t even know.

“He’s right ya know.” Alex said, Kara turned and saw her sister with her arms folded, her face serious as she was standing in the doorway. Alex always checked on Kara on her first day to make sure she got to the right classroom. Kara thought it was unnecessary but Alex would just remind Kara of her 2nd year and how she and Waverly ended up at Hagrid’s class for Advanced Care of Magical Creatures instead of Longbottom’s Herbology class. Kara and Waverly nearly lost a few fingers to a Hippogriff. “Stay away from her, Kara. I know what you are thinking, but don’t.”

“Alex, what if she doesn’t have anyone? Everyone is probably thinking the same thing about her.” It was Kara's worst fear when she first came to Hogwarts. That everyone would peg her as the orphan girl and avoid her like the plague. It turned out that most people didn’t know about her family story, that it was kept away from the press with the work of the ministry.

“Lena has friends.” Waverly spoke before she knew her mouth was even open, she put her hands over her mouth.

“Who? How do you know?” Kara asked.

“Wynonna.” Waverly admitted quietly.

“Do you know why they transferred? Or how?” Alex pressed and Waverly shook her head.

“No. I had no idea. Not until I saw her in the great hall. She’s been spending breaks away traveling, after what happened with dad.” Waverly said, her voice hushed. Alex felt for the girl, having lost her father herself she knew what Waverly was going through. Kara put a supportive arm around her small quiet friend. Neither Kara nor Alex knew the details of what happened to Waverly’s father, and neither of them had ever pressured her for more information. 

“Both of you stay far away from Lena Luthor.” Alex commanded, as if the devil himself was orchestrating it was that moment Lena Luthor followed by a very angry looking Laurel Lance walked past them. Alex couldn’t help herself, she had to know what was going on, Kara fumbled for her sister's arm but Alex was too fast.

“SLOW DOWN!” Laurel commanded as she grabbed onto Lena. Lena turned to face her, her expression unreadable as Alex stayed crouched around the corner. “Are you okay?” Laurel asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Get out of here before someone sees you with me.” Lena instructed.

“Those idiots could have put you in the hospital wing. You can’t walk around Hogwarts by yourself, it isn’t safe.” Laurel argued. The two girls seemed entranced in their conversation, so Alex peeked her head over the wall.

“Anyone I walk with gets a target put on their back. Just ask Sara.” Lena’s voice held a warning, but carried sadness.

“I already did, she told me to watch out for you. Stop being stubborn and let us help you.” Laurel argued. Alex never knew why anyone would bother arguing with Laurel Lance, as she always got her way.

“Laurel, no one else is being hurt because of me. I can defend myself just fine.” Lena said as she crossed her arms.

“Really? You didn’t even take your wand out!” Laurel exasperated.

“I can’t. I’m not trying to play the martyr here. The reality is as soon as one person sees me retaliate everything that I have ever done will be for nothing.”

“You seemed to have the martyr act down pat.” Laurel's tone was harsh. Alex recognized that tone as the same one she used during Prefect meetings when she was arguing for something. Alex felt a bit sorry for Lena, as there was no way for the young Ravenclaw to actually win this argument.

“What do you want me to do?”

“If you won’t defend yourself fine! But let me help you. Sara and Wynonna just want to help. We can help you without you having to take out your wand.”

“Look where it has gotten them! Stuck here with people that want me dead more than the last school.” Lena's eyes suddenly narrowed in on Alex, she dropped down in her hiding spot, her bottom hitting the hard pavement. She stifled an ‘ow’, and crouched lower. Surely Lena couldn’t have seen her, Lena and Laurel had both been too focused on each other. “Hey! If you are trying to curse me can you at least wait until another time!” Lena called out. Alex stood up with a wave. She walked over as if she had been planning to do that the whole time.

“Alex.” Laurel said warningly. “Lena, this is Alex Danvers. She is a Prefect, a nosy Prefect, but she won’t curse you.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Alex muttered and Lena just looked at Laurel like Told you so! Laurel glared at Alex.

“Shut up Alexandra. Is there something you want?” Laurel questioned purposely using Alex’s full name that Alex loathed. Alex’s face scrunched up at the sound of her full name.

“Quidditch tryouts.” Alex lied. “I was going to ask you to help me practice.”

“Why not ask Kara.” Laurel replied, clicking her tongue. Alex recognized the noise and knew Laurel wasn’t believing her story for a second, her cheeks went bright red as she swallowed her nerves.

“What a great idea!” Alex said, slightly too loud, as she ran off the other direction. “See this is why you are in Ravenclaw. Always so sharp!” Alex called as she hurried around the corner. Lena also turned on her heel and kept heading the direction of her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are going to actually see Kara and Lena's first interaction. It's pretty adorable.


	3. First Supercorp and Wayhaught Scene (Potions and Transfiguration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara had her two most horrible classes back to back two days a week. Potions and Transfiguration. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter. It's pretty lengthy compared to the first two, and I debated whether or not I should split it into two chapters. I decided against splitting it as I am trying to only change chapters when a chunk of time passes. I might decide to change it later on. Italics are used to denote parseltongue!
> 
> Potential TW: Sexual exploit? Champ Hardy is an asshole.
> 
> Potential TW: Use of LGBT slur. Again Champ Hardy is an asshole.

Lena had completely passed her classroom earlier in her desperation to get rid of Laurell. Her and Sara had been talking when someone tried a Stunning spell on Lena, it was most likely just a harmless prank but it hit Sara in the legs. Lena was barely able to catch Sara before she fell to the ground. Laurel was there in an instant disarming the student and remedying the spell on Sara. But it all served to just remind Lena that she was still being targeted. Now it was stupid harmless spells, but it could easily esculate. Especially if students started to find out the true reason that the group had transferred.

Lena snuck into the class late, and slipped into the only open seat next to a blonde Hufflepuff and hoped to god that no one would try to blow her up for the next few hours.

“Please heed my cautions. You may start. Work with your partners.” Lena sighed, the professors never seemed to want to repeat whatever it was they were supposed to be cautious about. Lena looked over to her classmate’s book and went to the same page. Love Potion. At least it was a basic one, one Lena had done years before. But Love potions did have a tendency to be sensitive at the best of times, and highly explosive at the worst.

“Hi.” The blonde hufflepuff said cheerfully, offering her hand to Lena who stared at it before deciding it was safe to shake it. She had a smile on her face and bright blue eyes that shined through the glasses she was wearing. “I’m Kara Danvers.” The last name rang in Lena’s head and she silently cursed herself, the last thing she needed was to get on the bad side of the Gryffindor prefect. She hoped it was a coincidence and there wasn’t a relation, but Lena also knew her luck.

“I’m Lena, Luthor.” Lena added, remembering that if she didn’t mention her last name it would cause more trouble down the line. “I can work by myself, if you don’t want to work with me.” Lena offered, grabbing her book but Kara put a hand on Lena’s arm, and Lena felt her entire body freeze. The only people who touched her like that were her friends, and that had taken years for her to get used to. As soon as somebody heard her name they were jumping at the chance to get further from Lena, so she was used to people giving her as much space as humanly possible.

“No. Stay. Please. I definitely need the help when it comes to potions.” The girl begged, her bright blue eyes reminding Lena of a sad puppy. Lena glanced down at the hand that was still on her before the girl pulled away. “Sorry. I forgot not everyone is a physical person. This potion is supposed to be a review of last year's final, but I’ve exploded it every time I’ve tried to make it. Please help. I really want to keep my eyebrows.”

“Of course.” Lena said. “I’ll go gather the ingredients.” Lena said as she walked to the front and picked the ingredients she could find. A few of the other Ravenclaw students purposely pushed into her, one elbowing her ribs so hard that it nearly made Lena drop the supplies. But she didn’t, she stood firm and made her way back to her shared table. “Mind lighting the fire for the cauldron?” Kara nodded enthusiastically as she set the wood ablaze. 

Lena heard some students from the table to their left whispering, something. She was about to listen in when one of the students sent a fire spell towards Lena and Kara. Lena knew it was supposed to hit herself. Lena wondered if any of the Hogwarts students could accurately aim their spells. Lena was quick to put out the small flames and the professor was on her in a heartbeat, yelling at her for setting Kara on fire. Both Lena and Kara tried to defend Lena but couldn’t get a word in, eventually Lena got detention and the students over at the left table began snickering.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked Kara who stared at her as if she had decided to light her on fire.

“Lena I’m fine. But that’s not fair! You didn’t even do anything wrong. I’ll talk to Professor M'orzz after class.” Lena shook her head as she began stirring in ingredients.

“It’s not worth it.” Lena informed her. “Even if you do tell her the truth, no one else is going to back you up.” Lena’s word seemed to enrage the blonde as she stuck her hand up high in the air.

“Professor M'orzz!” Kara called and the professor was back, already looking exhausted.

“I can’t switch partners, Ms. Danvers. If you would prefer to work by yourself-”

“No. That isn’t it. Professor, Lena didn’t set my robe on fire. It was someone over there. Lena just put it out.” Kara explained. The Professor looked mildly surprised, but her eyes narrowed on Lena, she held out her hand and Lena handed over the wand. The three most recently used spells included a Patronus, basic lighting spell, and Aguamenti. She nodded her head and handed it back to Lena.

“I owe you an apology, Ms. Luthor.” Lena shook her head, embarrassed. “Next time I expect you to speak up for yourself.” Lena remained silent but nodded along, continuing to stir the ingredients. If she stopped stirring the concoction would surely explode and was relieved when the Professor didn’t order her to stop. The class was murmuring and Lena considered just drinking the foul mixture so she would have an excuse to leave.

“Use the flat part of your knife to crush the Hercules beetle.” Lena said quietly to Kara, it took Kara a moment to focus but she reached out and grabbed the giant beetle. She placed the knife flat, just before crushing it she checked the text.

“It says to slice it?” Kara said.

“You don’t need the juice of the Hercules beetle for this potion, if you can slice it at the main artery in the neck it will work just fine, but it's a lot easier to crush it. So all the juice drains. Also the potion will mix better if the shell is in pieces. Otherwise you’ll end up with a pretty foul smell. Not to mention it makes the potion smoke a lot more than necessary.” Lena explained. Kara nodded and began to work crushing the already dead beetle. It definitely had an odor, but it wasn’t too distinct, at least until the other students began putting it into their potions. Lena was correct, the smell and bits of smoke filled the room and Kara could see the irritation of the professor increase as the foul odor increased. “Remove from the heat. Just let it cool naturally.” Lena said.

“Why?” Kara asked.

“If you overheat a love potion, they have a ten-” The explosion interrupted Lena, it was just on the table to their right. Kara jumped, and pulled the potion off the heat source. “Well that.” Lena supplied and Kara nodded eyes wide. 

“Do you like potions?” Kara asked and Lena shrugged.

“I’m pretty good at them. It’s mostly following directions, and also a little bit of application. It was one of the few activities my mother approved of for fun.” Lena explained.

“Potions? For fun?” Kara questioned.

“Yes, either that or reading, chess, or arithmancy. Reading was my personal favorite.”

“Sounds like a real party at your house.” Kara mumbled and Lena smiled. Sometimes Lena forgot how weird her childhood was until Sara, Wynonna, or Nicole pointed it out. She missed her friends terribly, and hoped they were doing better than she was. She worried for Nicole the most, but understood her need for space. She also knew they were better off keeping their distance until the Hogwarts students decided that Lena was not a threat. Even if both of the Lance sisters strongly disagreed. Sara didn’t have much of an argument as she had already been hit with a stunning spell meant for Lena.

“What did you do for fun?” Lena asked.

“Played games mostly. I have a sister, Alex, and we would always play hide and chase. We also used to race each other on brooms. I was always faster.”

“Alex is a Gryffindor Prefect right?” Lena asked and Kara nodded proudly.

“Yes she is. She does a great job. Although she can be a little bit overprotective, I think it has made her a better prefect. I wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up as head girl.” Lena nodded along, and felt a movement in her pocket, she looked down to two large black eyes staring up at her from her pocket. Lena moved frantically, readjusting herself so Kara couldn’t see. “You okay?” Kara asked, and Lena nodded, her face slightly pale.

“Are we allowed to leave early? Since we are done?” Lena requested, panic creeping into her voice.

“I thought the potion still had to cool?” Kara asked.

“It does.”

“We can’t leave until the Professor checks it. Even then she doesn’t usually let students leave early. Is something moving in your pocket?” Kara whispered her question as she saw Lena struggling with her robe.

“Yes.” Lena whispered, “It’s my pet. He’s supposed to be in my room. But he must have crawled into my robe pocket.” Lena admitted, her face panicked. Lena was sure Kara was going to turn her in. Lena couldn’t believe she was about to get expelled during her first class at Hogwarts.

“Don’t let the Professor see. She has major allergies. One time a 2nd year student snuck their cat in here, and they had detention until they graduated.”

“Well, I don’t think she’ll be allergic to this one.” Lena said as she twisted her pocket into a makeshift sack, preventing her friend from greeting the class. 

_ Lena! I just want to smell the potion. I love potions. I won’t bite your new friend. I promise to behave.  _ She heard him whisper. Damn her weird pet and his obsession with potions, he probably planned this whole thing. He pushed gently but firmly against Lena’s grip.  _ Pleaseeee. It’s love potion isn’t it? Those always smell the best. _

“Stay.” She whispered quietly to the animal as he wiggled against her. Luckily he was small and not the strongest, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

“I have an idea.” Kara said, she reached over to her wand, relighting the fire even larger than before, and grabbed the cauldron. Kara added in a few of the Hercules beetles, shells and all, and placed it on the heat. Lena was going to grab the potion off the flames but it was too late, instead she ducked and pulled Kara down as the classroom was covered in smoke.

“I TOLD ALL OF YOU NOT TO COMBINE THE JUICE AND SHELL WITH TOO MUCH HEAT!” Professor M'orzz yelled as students began evacuating. “EVERYBODY OUT!”

Kara grabbed onto Lena and pulled her as everyone came coughing their way out of the lab. Kara kept dragging Lena until they were a few hallways away and Lena was staring at the giggling girl like she was mad.

“Are you crazy?” Lena asked, shocked.

“A little.” Kara replied. It was then that Lena’s pet wiggled it’s way free. It was a green-blue snake with keeled scales outlined in black, it took sight of Lena and Kara, before turning to Lena. 

_ I like that one. She’s funny.  _ He hissed to Lena and she rolled her eyes in response. 

“Wow.” Kara breathed. “You’re the first person I know that has a snake. Pretty too.” Kara said, eyeing the small serpent.

“You’re not scared?” Lena asked, confused.

“Is he gonna bite me?” Kara asked. 

_ You wish,  _ he said looking over to Kara.

“No. Although he is venomous. Most people are pretty terrified of snakes.”

“What’s his name?” Kara asked.

“Tangles.” Lena admitted. Tangles reached for Kara attempting to climb on her,  _ “Hey! Manners.”  _ Lena reprimanded. If Tangles could have rolled his eyes he would have.

_ She thinks I am gorgeous, I am merely doing her a favor. _

“You speak Parseltongue. That is so awesome.” Kara said.

“Shit.” Lena sighed. “Yes, but please don’t tell anyone. People already think I am evil.”

“Can I hold him?” Kara asked. Lena nodded.

“Yeah, just hold out your hands, don’t squeeze him, he’ll hold onto you.” Lena gently pulled Tangles from her pocket and held her hands out as Tangles slithered his way onto Kara.

“Woah.” Kara said. “I’m happy I almost burned down the class to meet you.” She said adamantly. The true wonder in Kara’s expression made Lena smile. 

_ Kara. That’s her name right?  _ Tangles asked as he looked at Lena who nodded.  _ She is a good one. Zor El blood. Keep her far away from your family.  _ He turned back and crawled back into Lena’s pocket. Lena was surprised, as Kara was supposed to be a Danver’s, but Tangles had never been wrong before. She felt a small pit of fear in her stomach.

“Did he talk to you?” Kara asked.

“Yes.” Lena admitted. She wanted to put as much distance between the two of them as she could, so she was quick to think of an excuse. “I should get him back to my room. Thank you, Kara Danvers. I owe you.” Lena hurried off to the Ravenclaw common room. Quietly lecturing Tangles that he was reckless and could have gotten her expelled, not that Tangles cared, he was content as he curled up and went back to sleep.

  
  


Kara sulkily made her way to Transfiguration with Professor Grant. She couldn’t believe her luck, Potions and Transfiguration back to back two days a week. She hated Transfiguration almost as much as she hated Potions. Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology she all excelled at. Professor Hagrid and Professor Longbotton loved having her, they even let her help out after class. Professor Grant was on the opposite end of the spectrum, she loathed Kara, and never bothered to learn Kara's first name. All the other Professors called her by her last name, Miss Danvers, but Grant called her Kiera, and it drove Kara insane. She had been too afraid her first year to correct it, so now she just accepted her fate.

“There you are!” Waverly said as she saw Kara. “I was worried-I couldn’t find you after Lena smoked out the class.”

“That was me.” Kara admitted. “Lena tried to stop me.”

“Why would you do that?” Waverly asked.

“I was making a love potion?” Kara said as a question. Waverly just rolled her eyes, knowing Kara had probably done it by accident.

“Can someone please tell me why all the Hufflepuffs smell like a furnace?” Nicole said as she walked up to Waverly and Kara. “You too!” Nicole tried to fan the smell away from her.

“That would be me.” Kara admitted. “I messed up in potions.”

“Aw. So you must be Kara Danvers, and you must be Waverly Earp.”

“How did you know?” Kara asked.

“Wynonna, Waverly’s sister,” She added looking at Kara. “Is a friend of mine.” Nicole explained. “I’ve heard many tales of Waverly and her friend Kara getting into trouble.”

“Where is Wynonna? She should be here by now?” Waverly asked, trying to shift focus.

“Uhm, she’s skipping today.” Nicole said.

“On the first day?” Kara questioned.

“Let me guess, she was drinking last night.” Waverly supplied. Nicole nodded sheepishly.

“I thought Wynonna was older than you?” Kara asked Waverly.

“She is. Wynonna is supposed to be in her 6th year, but she started school a year late and they put all the 5th year transfer students in with 4th years.” Waverly explained.

“Why would they do that?” Kara asked.

“I reckon it’s to do with the O.W.L. exams. I don’t think they wanted to move us and test us all in the same year. Not to mention we are advanced in some subjects and behind in others.” Nicole explained. Waverly didn’t know why, but Nicole’s slight accent made her words more interesting.

“Why did they move you guys? Wynonna won’t tell me.” Waverly asked.

“Uhm, it’s kinda a long story.” Nicole shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “Shall we go in?” Nicole asked. The trio headed in and sat together at a table in the front. Waverly always wanted to sit in the front, Kara obliged never caring one way or another where she sat. Nicole figured she was better off sticking with Wynonna’s little sister than she would have been trying to mingle with her fellow Gryffindor students. Even the supposedly brave Gryffindor students were wary of Nicole, although there was a good chance that it was because Wynonna was constantly drinking whiskey at all hours of the day and night and they just had no idea how to deal with her.

“Shut your mouths.” Professor Grant said as she walked in. Any students still standing dropped into their chairs and silence filled the room. “Today is a review of last year's final. It was a disappointment to hear how many of you can not turn a flower into water, I was impressed by Kiera’s attempt where she managed to turn a flower into a puppy.” Kara grew red and put her eyes down at her desk, Nicole looked over to Kara, confused. Had Nicole gotten her name wrong? It was more likely that Wynonna had gotten it wrong over the years, but why had no one corrected her. “Page 82 of your Transfiguration texts. Shoo.” She announced as she made herself comfortable at her desk. Nicole was surprised at the lack of instruction Professor Grant gave. 

There were three flowers in a bowel on each desk. The trio opened their books to page 82, transfigurations of plant life into drinkable water. Kara immediately skipped reading, going straight to practicing the motion that went with her wand, while Waverly re-read the page word for word, careful to not miss a step. Before Nicole could decide her approach, Kara's wand shot out a spell, hitting the flower directly, and causing it to spray some liquid directly onto Waverly. Waverly tried to put her hands up to stop it but the damage was done. Waverly was only wearing her white dress shirt and was now sopping wet.

“Shoot. Sorry.” Kara said.

“Improvement from last year.” Professor Grant muttered, barely looking up from her desk. As the students in the class began to laugh, Waverly bolted out the door.

“Waves!” Kara said, but Nicole put a hand on her shoulder.

“I got it.” Nicole said as she walked out the classroom. She listened carefully and could hear quiet sobs coming from her left, and when she looked down she saw drops of liquid. She followed the path where it ended in a broom cupboard. Nicole knocked gently.

“Go away Kara.” Waverly cried. Nicole opened up the door, finding a crying wet Waverly curled in a ball. “Oh.” She said as she wiped her tears. Nicole noticed how easy it was to see through Waverly’s wet shirt into her pink lace bra. Nicole couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks, she took off her cloak and handed it to Waverly.

“Here. Take it. I insist.” Nicole said as she sat down next to Waverly. Waverly took the cloak and wrapped herself in the warmth. She was freezing cold and the cloak was warm and smelled like the forest.

“You don’t have to be nice to me because of Wynonna.” Waverly said.

“I’m not.” Nicole replied. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t because of Wynonna, it’s just I get being embarrassed in front of the school. People didn’t like me all that much at my old school.”

“Why not?” Waverly asked.

“A lot of reasons. Red hair seems to be a pretty good one for most people. Being a girl and being tall is another. I also like girls, so that didn’t help.” Nicole explained.

“What does liking girls have to do with other people liking you?” Waverly asked so innocently, Nicole wasn’t sure if Waverly knew what Nicole had meant. It caused Nicole to smile. “Also you can’t control any of those things.”

“True. But anything that makes you different people fear.”

“Ignorant people are the most afraid. Momma used to tell me and Wynonna that.” Waverly replied.

“Sounds like a wise woman.” Nicole commented.

“Some ways.”

“So, Waverly Earp, would you like me to walk you back to class? Or would you prefer for me to walk you to your dorm room?”

  
“Would you mind just sitting here with me? I want to wait until my face isn’t all red and blotchy.”

“I think your face looks perfect. I’d be honored to sit in this broom closet with you.”

“You don’t have to.” Waverly added. “Not that I don’t want you to, or that I do want you to, what I want is for you to do whatever it is that you want to do. That made no sense.” Waverly looked down.

“It made sense.” Nicole said, her smile in her voice. Waverly was suddenly aware of how small the broom closet was, how close Nicole was, and how Nicole’s forest scent seemed to take away from her distinct smoke odor. Waverly thought back on Nicole’s words earlier, ‘I also like girls’, and Waverly had never tried kissing a girl before. Her only memories of kissing were the kisses her boyfriend sloppily did, and she hated it. But looking at Nicole’s dimples and her soft lips, for the first time Waverly wanted to know what another person tasted like.

“Baby!” Champ Hardy’s voice rang out, and pulled Waverly from her daze. Champ was standing there among his friends from Slytherin. Champ might have been in Gryffindor himself but the only friends he ever managed to make were with people that didn’t spend much time with him. “What are you doing in a closet? Who is this? Why are you all wet? Although I do know one thing that makes you wet.” Champ snickered and his friends laughed. Nicole could have punched him right then, but stopped herself. She knew about Champ Hardy, Wynonna hated him, and based on Waverly’s letters Nicole never blamed her.

“Hey, Champ.” Waverly said standing up. She held the cloak closed, but Champ reached out and pulled it off her shoulders.

“Don’t hide the goods!” He exclaimed. Waverly tried to pull the cloak back on but Champ held firm. “Enjoy the view!” The Slytherins boys hollered and were laughing, Waverly closed her eyes and prayed she could be anywhere other than there. Waverly could feel the tears burning her eyes, her throat was closed up. Nicole had had enough, she walked up and decked Champ in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Blood gushed from his nose as Nicole grabbed the cloak and wrapped it on Waverly. “The fuck is your problem?”

“Assholes like you.” Nicole snapped.

“You think because your girl I won’t fight you?” Champ asked as he stood with his bloody nose. “I don’t think dykes even count as girls.” His friends hit him approvingly on the back.

“Get out.” Waverly said, her wand out and pressed against Champs neck. “We are done Champ Hardy. Take your friends and leave.”

“Baby, come on. She hit me. I was just having a little fun.” He practically begged. Nicole took out her wand and aimed it at the Slytherin students before they had a chance to retaliate.

“You heard her. Get a move on. Go.” Nicole ordered. The Slytherin students retreated, dragging Champ along with them.

“You’ll come back! Who else is gonna give an Earp like you a chance?” Champ yelled as they turned a corner.

“Hey, are you okay?” Nicole asked. Waverly shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. Nicole desperately wanted to hug Waverly, but didn’t want to push any physical boundaries. Especially after seeing how Champ dealt with Waverly. “I can run and grab Kara for you?”

“No. I think I just want to go back to my room.” Waverly said, doing her best to hold back the tears.

“I’ll walk you.” 

“You’ve already missed enough class for me.”

“Well I’m sure I’m not going back there with just Kara at my table. Did you hear that she set a potion on fire? Not to mention she turned a flower into a puppy, impressive, but also concerning considering she was aiming to make it into water.” Waverly cracked a smile and leaned against Nicole. Nicole was gentle as she placed an arm around Waverly. “You are freezing. Let’s get you back to your dorm.”

“Wait.” Waverly said, her body stopping. “I never caught your name.”

“Nicole Haught. Pleasure is mine.” Nicole offered a handshake that made Waverly giggle as she took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first SUPERCORP and WAYHAUGHT scenes. Good? Bad? I tried to keep the first scenes pretty light, but Wayhaught's had a mind of its own and went dark. Isn't Champ Hardy an asshole? 
> 
> FYI: I don't have a regular update schedule-I just post as I go. This darn fiction is getting out of control. I have over 40 pages written so far. I always try to go back and edit chapters, clean them up, adjust grammar, add in details, etc, before they get posted. The next chapter will probably be posted by tomorrow :)


	4. Supercorp Scene + my favorite Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin students are seeking revenge on Lena. However their plans are quickly put to an end, but now Lena has Kara, Sara, and Wynonna all worried for her. How is Lena going to keep the people she cares about away so they stay safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This chapter goes into more details of Lena's past. And we see the ultimate friendship between Sara, Wynonna, and Lena. 
> 
> Parseltongue is again represented by Italics!
> 
> Potential TW: Minor violence

Sara and Wynonna kept their distance from Lena Luthor. Neither of them agreed that keeping distance between them was the best idea, but Lena had been stubborn and insistent. Although they did share a few classes together, Lena was just extra cautious to give them space. Staying hidden from Laurel Lance was a much larger challenge, as Laurel was not about to let her sisters best friend be injuried by stupid ignorant people. Laurel had watched Lena and Sara grow up together, and had a fondness for the youngest Luthor. Sara had even asked her older sister to back off, but Laurel ignored her little sister.

Lena didn’t need to even ask Nicole to keep her distance. Nicole was already doing so, even though Lena understood and even supported Nicole’s reasoning, it still hurt Lena deeply. Lena could practically hear Nicole's words with her soft southern charm.

_ “When I see you, I see her. It’s like reliving it all over again. I just need some time.” _

Lena suddenly felt the need for fresh air. She went out to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches. There were other groups of students that Lena simply ignored as she pulled out her favorite book: Anne of Green Gables. It was a muggle book, which meant her the Luthors would never have approved of it. But she had gotten it from her biological mother before she passed away, and Lena always kept it well hidden from Lillian, Lionel, and even her brother Lex. She couldn’t risk not having it. It was a safety blanket of sorts, and reminded her of happy memories of her mom. Each night her mom would tuck her into bed and read a chapter of the book. Even after she had completed it Lena had insisted on rereading that same book, not wanting to move on to other books in the series.

A group of Slytherins approached Lena. They looked to be about the same age or older than Lena, and two of the three were boys. The biggest boy had a shaved head and overly large appearance, he could have been in 6th year easily. The other boy was leaner, buzzed hair, and had a snarky expression on his face. The girl had pointed features and dark hair that sat at about shoulder length. Lena could feel the tension coming off the three, and quickly put her favorite book safely away in her bag.

“We have a bone to pick with you.” The leaner boy said, taking a step forward.

“My family is dead because of yours.” The bigger of the two boys growled. Lena could feel a crowd beginning to form around them, which meant running away would be significantly more challenging the longer she waited.

“Easy, Mick.” The lean boy placed a hand on his friend's chest.

“I was just leaving.” Lena said as she stood up, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

“Not too fast.” The girl said, a wicked smile on her face, her dark eyes seemed to be glowing, which made Lena nearly step back into the bench. 

“I was promised that I’d get to punch someone.” Mick said with a creepy smile.

“I promised him that.” The girl admitted with pleasure. “I’m Nora Darhk, by the way. You might have heard of my father. He is doing time in Azkaban because of Lionel Luthor.”

“Since we are introducing ourselves, my name is Leonard Snart. Your mother Lillian is actually responsible for putting my father behind bars.” Leonard said. “We are just looking for a little retribution, you might say. It’s nothing personal.”

“Can I start punching her now?” Mick asked. Nora Darke withdrew her wand, readying a spell.

“Be my guest.” Leonard said, taking a step back as Mick lunged to attack Lena. 

Mick took a big swing with his left hook that Lena just barely managed to duck under as Nora sent an unknown spell her way. The spell missed Lena and caused some shouting behind Lena. She didn’t have a chance to see the damage before Leonard had taken out his wand and ice was shooting out of the tip, hitting Lena’s feet. She was stuck there as Mick took another swing at her, connecting in her stomach. The wind was easily knocked out of her, as she lost her balance. Both Lena and her bag fell to the ground, her feet still firmly encased in ice.

“Hey! What are y’all doing?” Nicole's voice rang out as she pushed her way through the crowd.

“Stop right now!” Alex ordered, following closely after the tall redhead.

“Expelliarmus!” Laurel voice called out, disarming Nora Darke moments before she completed whatever spell she was about to use on Lena. “Expelliarmus!” She repeated, causing Leonard’s wand to be sent flying overhead. Leonard dramatically put his hands above his head with an eye roll. Mick grunted while Nora just looked downright bored at the whole situation. Lena tried to take a deep breath, but her side complained. She had definitely bruised a rib, if not possibly fractured one. Mick had too many muscles for a wizard so young.

“Shit, Lena.” Nicole hurried to Lena’s side, stopping short of the frigid ice. She took out her wand and let a gentle fire begin to melt away the ice.

“You help Lena. I’ll get these three to Professor Grant.” Laurel commanded Alex.

“I got it.” Nicole said confidently as she finished melting the ice.

“You sure?” Alex questioned looking between the three notorious Slytherin students and Lena trapped in the ice.

“Definitely.” Nicole said.

“Nothing to see here, move along!” Alex called as she helped Laurel lead the three sulking Slytherin students away. The other students mumbled and started going about their business.

“Luthor had it coming.”

“Lucky it wasn’t worse. I heard Nora was practicing the unforgivable curses.”

“She didn’t even fight back.”

Lena pushed the voices out as Nicole leaned down.

“You okay to move?” Nicole asked. Lena nodded, taking Nicole's hand. Nicole pulled Lena to a standing position as a slight hiss of pain left Lena’s mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” Lena assured Nicole.

“I can take you to the hospital wing. It’s probably a good idea to get checked out by a nurse.” Nicole offered. Lena shook her head no.

“Really. It’s just a bruise. I’ll be fine. Thank you, for saving me.” Lena said. It reminded her of the time before that Nicole had come in the nick of time to save her. Nicole seemed to shudder at the words, probably recounting the same memory. Lena felt a spasm of guilt in her stomach as she saw the sadness in Nicole’s sweet brown eyes. Lena internally cursed herself for reminding Nicole of that horrid day, why had Lena chosen those accursed words?

“I should go.” Nicole murmured as she turned on her heel to escape. Lena didn’t bother trying to stop her, the last thing Nicole needed was to be looking at Lena.

“Wait Nicole!” Waverly’s voice called out as she tried catching up with the tall redhead. Lena watched the youngest Earp chase after the long legged redhead. Lena could feel someone looking at her, and turned to see Kara staring at her with blue worried puppy eyes. The puppy eyes that made Lena want to melt.

“Hi Lena.” Kara said with warmth in her voice as she approached Lena. Kara was being careful, slow, trying to not startle Lena. “I can take you to my mom, Madam Danvers? She can patch you up in no time.”

“That’s alright. I think I just want to head back to the Ravenclaw dorm.” Lena replied.

“I’ll walk you.” Kara said. Lena wanted to decline the offer, she knew she should keep her distance between herself and Kara Danvers. Even more so since Kara was a Zor El. But Lena also didn’t want to make the walk alone to the Ravenclaw dorm. Kara waited patiently for Lena as she thought out her options.  _ It’s only a walk, what could it hurt?  _ Lena thought to herself.

“I would appreciate that.” Lena said formally as she began walking. Kara smiled happily at Lena as she walked alongside.

“So what happened?” Kara asked.

“Oh. Uhm, three Slytherin students apparently were not big fans of my family. So they decided to have a little-” Lena stopped, trying to find the right word. “chat with me. Nicole, Alex and Laurel stopped them.”

“You know Nicole from your last school right?” Kara questioned curiously.

“Yes, I do.” Lena said.

“Her and Waves started hanging out. We met Nicole in transfiguration. And we have Study of Ancient Runes with Gryffindor and they really bonded over that. Both kinda huge nerds.” Kara explained.

“You don’t like Ancient Runes?” Lena said, eager to steer the subject away from Nicole.

“Eh. It’s okay I guess. I’m mostly in it because Waverly really wanted to take it. I prefer Astronomy. Although I already took it for three years and there isn’t a 4th year level class.” Kara admitted sadly.

“I enjoyed Astronomy! But of course my mom thought it was a waste of time. She also hates Divination., Muggle studies, and Care for Magical Creatures.”

“She sounds pretty harsh.” Kara admitted. 

“She is. I used to think she did it because she wanted the best for me and Lex.” Lena admitted, a slight sadness in her voice. Lena did not share information about her family unless it was with Sara, Wynonna, or Nicole. Friends that took years for her to trust. Yet with Kara, it felt the same. As if Lena had known her for years even though it had only been a week.

“You don’t think that way anymore?” Kara questioned. Lena waited and considered her options, unsure if she should really be sharing much about her home life. But Kara waited patiently, her soft blue eyes calmed Lena, made her feel like it was safe to share anything with Kara.

“No. I have a more accurate perspective now. I can see she was just trying to pressure Lex to be perfect and in the spotlight, while keeping me in the shadows.” Lena explained.

“That’s depressing. If Eliza or Jeremiah ever thought that way about me or Alex, I’d probably hate them.”

“You? Kara Danvers? Hating someone?” Lena questioned. In her short time knowing Kara she highly doubted the girl had one hateful bone in her body.

“Okay. I’d strongly dislike them.” Kara admitted bitterly. 

“Also did you just call your parents by their first names?” Lena realized, her head tilting curiously to the side.

“Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me actually. I was 8 at the time. My family died, in a-uh- accident.” Kara stumbled over the last words, actively avoiding looking at Lena. Lena’s heart sank, because she knew it had to have been the Luthors. It all fell into place for Lena. Kara Danvers was Kara Zor El, the Luthors had killed every Zor El they could find. Lena remembered the meetings she had listened in on as a little girl, but never found out why the Zor El needed to be ‘exterminated’, as her father had put it.Young Lena had reasoned that the Zor El must be bad, horrible, dangerous people. It turned out that it was the Luthors that were the bad, horrible, dangerous people.

“It was Lionel wasn’t it?” Lena guessed softly, as Kara nodded sadly in response. “I’m so sorry. An apology can’t make up for what he did, but I am still very sorry. Listen, if you-”

“Stop. Lena, you have nothing to apologize for. I don’t blame you for what your dad did. I don’t think we should be judged based on our parents. To be honest, I like you and I like talking with you, I’d rather just not think about whatever it is our parents did in the past.” Kara explained. 

“My biological mom died when I was 6.” Lena admitted, as the words seemed to just slip out of her mouth. Lena even surprised herself at the confession. She didn’t know why she felt the need to tell Kara that intimate detail at this moment, but it felt right. It felt important to share this information with Kara, so just maybe Kara knew that Lena didn’t just come from evil people. Lena had had a mother who had been kind and supportive. A mother who was completely good. Her mother may have only been with Lena for a short time, but Lena always held onto everything her mother had said to her, done with her, tried to take every possible lesson she could from her few memories. “Cancer. She was a muggle. Lionel is my biological father unfortunately. Lillian, however, has done everything in her power to keep my adoption underwraps, so it’s better if you don’t tell anyone.” Lena added, realizing the amount of hell Lillian would raise if she found out that someone else knew the truth.

“Of course. I’m sorry about your mom. Losing a parent is impossible at any age.” Kara responded. She felt a connection with Lena. It was a similar way Kara had felt even closer to Alex after Jeremiah passed away. It was like having someone else understand her pain and the devastation of the loss.

“It was. It made sense for Lillian to hate me, I was literally a constant reminder of Lionel’s infidelity. Not to mention a mudblood, which was everything she despised. I do think she tries to love me, but ever since Lex went off the deep end, things have been even worse between the two of us. She is convinced he was doing the right thing, and it makes me sick just to think about.” Lena could feel the knot in her stomach growing at the idea that Lillian  _ encouraged  _ Lex’s gruesome actions. Lena tried to shake her head, to push the nauseating memories further away. “Sorry, let’s not talk about my insane family. I’m pretty sure any topic is better than that one.”

“If you ever need to talk about them with someone, you can always come to me.” Kara offered sincerely.

“If you would ever like to talk about your family, I would love to hear about them.” Lena replied. Kara smiled at the sweet offer. 

“Maybe someday. I still get pretty emotional talking about my parents.” Kara admitted, her smile dropping just the tiniest bit. Lena could see Kara doing her best to keep a supportive smile, but could tell as it suddenly didn’t reach her eyes.

“I understand.” Lena remarked softly.

“Would you ever want to talk about your mom?” Kara asked curiously.

“I would like that. I never really get the chance with Lillian around. Any reminder of her, Lillian tried to destroy. I kept a few keepsakes hidden away, but most of those she found.” The sadness in Lena’s voice broke Kara’s heart. 

“That’s awful. My mom actually gave me this necklace,” Kara said, pulling on a golden chain around her neck and revealing a beautiful turquoise blue crystal. “If anyone tried to take this from me, I would definitely lose it.” Lena smiled as she pulled on her own silver chain, revealing a silver ring embedded with multiple different color gemstones.

“This was my mom’s. I actually ‘borrowed’ it for dress up, but never got the chance to give it back.” Lena disclosed regretfully. 

“She would be happy that you have it.” Kara replied.

“I hope so. I have a picture of her and me together, remind me sometime to show you.” Lena said.

“That’s wonderful.” Kara encouraged. Lena felt the need to change topics. Her emotions were too much, and she knew she was getting too close to Kara Danvers. She had just shared extremely intimate details of her private life, when she was supposed to be putting space between them. Kara Danvers just kept pulling Lena in.

“I heard a rumor and wanted to get your opinion on it.” Lena stated.

“Okay?” Kara questioned, waiting for Lena to continue.

“Supposedly one year, two 2nd year students accidentally went to the Care for Magical Creatures class and were attacked by baby Hippogriffs? Have you heard anything about that?” Kara blushed bright red as Lena smiled knowingly.

“Who told you?” Kara asked, as even her ears turned red.

“Wynonna mentioned it when it first happened. Waverly wrote a letter to her and we all took turns laughing and reading it. Wynonna thought it was the funniest thing to have ever happened. I just connected the dots the other day when I saw you talking with Waverly.” Lena explained, recounting the memories.

“I’d just like to say that first off, it was  _ Advanced  _ Care for Magical Creatures.” Kara statedly seriously. “Which is a much harder class. Secondly, those baby Hippogriffs were ferocious. They have really sharp beaks and talons, and the big one wouldn’t stop chasing me.” Lena laughed as Kara pouted. “They are scarier than they look!” Kara exclaimed.

“I know. We were raising them in our 2nd year. One guy did lose a toe, but it was definitely his own fault.” Lena remembered the stupidity of the boy.

“Wow, 2nd years raising Hippogriffs? Impressive. Now I know who to go to when I need help with Magical Creatures.” Kara said, impressed.

“So I am gonna carry you in Potions  _ and  _ Magical Creatures? What do I get in return?” Lena asked teasingly.

“One amazing friend.” Kara replied pointing at herself. Lena smiled, but her smile quickly faded. Lena had made a grave mistake, she had opened up to Kara. The last thing she should have done was to open up to Kara Danvers. Her father had murdered Kara’s family, and Lillian and Lex still intended to kill every Zor El that lived. Lena needed to keep Kara far away from the Luthors. Being her friend would certainly not help keep Kara away from Lena’s family.

“Kara, as you’ve probably noticed I’m not very popular among Hogwarts students. There is a pretty good chance of you getting hurt if you hang around me.” Lena stated.

“Please! Nobody would do anything to me. They all know and fear Alex, so I’m practically immuned.” Kara responded confidently.

“You caught fire in our first potions class because a student missed me and hit your robe?” Lena reminded patiently.

“That was a fluke.” Kara replied. The two girls stopped at the statue to the entrance of the Ravenclaw dorm.

“Kara, I like you, and I like talking with you. But it would probably be a good idea to keep away from me as much as possible. At least until things settle down more.” Lena explained. After things ‘settled down’ Lena would have to think of another excuse to keep Kara Danvers far away from her.

“Fine.” Kara said, her lower lip pouting out. “But I will make you my friend one day, Lena Luthor.” Kara promised as she began walking herself back to the main campus.

Lena watched her leave for a moment, confused on why Kara would actually want to be her friend. The two had obviously hit it off, had quite a bit in common, and it felt natural between them. There was a stark reality that Lionel had Kara’s family killed, and Lena didn’t know how Kara even managed to look at her let alone talk to her  _ and  _ want to be friends with her. If Lena was in Kara’s shoes, she didn’t think she would have the heart to talk to any person remotely connected that was responsible for her mother's death. However Lena’s mother died of a disease, and there wasn’t a person to blame. Except possibly for Lionel who might have been able to use magic to save her. But Lena knew that using magic on muggles was strictly forbidden, not to mention her mother had done everything possible to stay as far away from Lionel Luthor as she could. Lena wondered how the two ever got together in the first place. Before her thoughts could consume her any longer Lena whispered the password to the statue and headed up the stairs into the Ravenclaw dorm and went straight up to her private room. She plopped on her bed and groaned as sharp pain erupted from her ribs. She laid on her good side, pain slowly subsiding, and felt the familiar feeling of Tangles climbing on to her back.

_ Rough day?  _ He hissed as he curled up just behind Lena’s neck. It was a favorite spot of his because Lena was always warm there, at least that’s what Tangles claimed.

_ “I reminded Nicole of Nyssa. Kara wants to be my friend after Lionel murdered her family. If Lillian or Lex ever finds out that Kara is Kara Zor El they would have her killed in a heartbeat.”  _ Lena answered in parseltongue comfortably. Oddly enough she didn’t get it from her father’s side of the family, as none of them had the ability to speak parseltongue. She never thought about it much, as her mother had always encouraged her to use it. 

_ If you are friends with her, you have a better chance of keeping her away from Lillian, or anyone else that wants to finish what Lionel started. Especially considering that you would recognize those that are not in Azkaban yet.  _ Tangles reasoned. Even Lena had to admit her snake had a point. Lena knew all of the Luthors' associates. Lillian had wanted to pretend that she didn’t exist, had been so desperate to, that she didn’t notice when Lena would listen in on meetings. 

_ “There is still the issue that everyone wants me dead around here. Kara has already been caught in the crossfire once.”  _ Lena reminded Tangles.

_ From what I have heard, most students adore Kara Danvers. I think they will go out of their way to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.  _ Tangles debated.

_ “Have you been sneaking out again?”  _ Lena questioned.

_ Of course. I don’t know why this always surprises you.  _ Tangles responded without an ounce of shame. Lena rolled her eyes, she could lecture him on how dangerous it was but he never cared.  _ I’ve found some interesting secret passageways. _

_ It is Hogwarts. It’s known to have students constantly sneaking out.  _ Lena concluded. It was something Hogwarts was notorious for. 

_ Nicole will come around. She just needs time.  _

Lena knew Tangles was right. That annoyingly stubborn snake was almost always right. Maybe being Kara Danver’s friend was a viable option. Lena felt the strongest need to protect Kara. Kara’s gorgeous blue puppy eyes and pouting lip popped into Lena’s head, her sweet stubborn determination to make Lena her friend, her promise to make Lena her friend kept circling around in Lena’s head. Lena put her head on her pillow and tried to sleep. Everything always seemed better after a nap. Lena was so tired she didn’t even notice the door to her room opening and shutting.

“Lena! Put him away!” Sara’s voice startled Lena. She looked over and her two friends were standing in her bedroom. Sara had pressed herself as far away from Tangles as possible against the wall, while Wynonna was snickering at Sara’s response.

“I got him. Come here bud.” Wynonna said as she lifted Tangles off Lena’s neck. Wynonna led Tangles to his enclosure. “Good to see ya little dude. There ya go.” She said as Tangles climbed onto a branch. 

_ Thanks.  _ He replied as he disappeared in his enclosure. Wynonna did not speak or understand parseltongue, but Tangles was always a polite gentleman. 

Wynonna shut the door to the enclosure, but purposefully left it unlocked. Lena noticed but decided against reminding Wynonna to lock it. She knew that Wynonna and Tangles shared a special bond, Wynonna loved to team up with him to prank people, and Tangles was all for entertainment. Even with the language barrier between the two, Tangles and Wynonna always were always in sync.

“What are you two doing?” Lena asked, confused on how her two friends were standing in her private room inside the Ravenclaw dormitory.

“Coming to check on you. Laurel told us what happened.” Sara explained.

“I’m just here to hang out with Tangles.” Wynonna lied with a smirk on her face. “Nah, I’ve been worried. I think us keeping our distance is stupid.” She admitted, her smirk faltering the slightest bit.

“I’m inclined to agree. If I had been with you those Slytherin students might not have started any trouble.” Sara judged, arms crossed.

“True, these people are stupidly loyal to their houses.” Wynonna added.

“How did you two even get in here?” Lena questioned. Sara looked to the door, having never been a good liar, she found it best to simply not respond. Wynonna on the other hand was happy to answer Lena’s question.

“Laurel let us in.” Wynonna said as Sara hit her in the arm. “Ow. She would have figured it out.”

“We still weren’t supposed to tell her. Laurel could get in trouble.” Sara reprimanded.

“It’s not a good idea for you guys to be here. If someone sees you-” Lena was caught off by an impatient and fed up Sara.

“Who is gonna see us? We are in  _ your  _ room.” Sara reminded Lena.

“She’s got a point. Not to mention I’m over the whole keeping distance. Could care less if someone sees.” Wynonna shrugged as she plopped down on Lena’s bed.

“Not everyone has a death wish, Wynonna.” Lena argued.

“That is just dramatic. I don’t know about you, but I want to hear about how both of your first weeks went.” Sara said, trying to refocus the subject before Lena kicked them out. Sara sat at the chair by the desk, making herself comfortable. Lena knew that she wasn’t going to get rid of her stubborn wonderful friends.

“Sara got in a fight.” Wynonna started.

“Did not!” Sara opposed.

“Okay- it was a duel technically.” Wynonna confessed with an eye roll. “For that Defense Arts class? But she kicked that Gryffindors ass. It was hilarious. That staff magic is bad _ ass _ .” Wynonna declared.

“Which by the way, was Wynonna’s first class she attended this week. Completely missed Thursday and Friday morning classes.” Sara chastised. Wynonna just shrugged, having no shame.

“I’m going next week! Nicole’s been on me like crazy.” Wynonna complained.

“How is Nicole?” Lena asked.

“She’s dealing.” Wynonna replied. “How are you? Post crazy sibling shit?”

“I’m managing.” Lena replied. Wynonna knew what it was like to have a sibling go off the deep end. Willa had truly lost her shit and done some insanely awful things to her own family. Unfortunately for the Earps, Willa was still out there, a wanted criminal. “It's easier here, to be honest.”

“The constant threat of violence keeps your nerves down?” Sara asked sarcastically.

“Honestly, it feels like a sense of justice. Like cosmically the world is getting back at me for everything.” Lena tried to explain.

“That’s some fucked up shit.” Wynonna commented as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her classic silver flask.

“You don’t deserve punishment Lena.” Sara reminded her.

“I know.” Lena replied. “How are you doing, Sara?”

“Good. Fine.” Sara said. “I think being Laurel’s little sister turns out to have some perks. Although being in Slytherin is weird. There is this stigma that everyone in Slytherin is evil? I think being Laurel’s little sister and being in Slytherin mostly balance each other out. People aren’t sure what to make of me. Also it’s so weird seeing Oliver just walking around.”

“Oliver Queen!” Wynonna said, proud of herself that she recognized the name. “Gryffindor’s head boy. I can see why Laurel dated him. He is easy on the eyes. I’d definitely hit that.”

“Yeah, his little sister Thea is in Slytherin too.” Sara explained purposely ignoring Wynonna’s commentary. “But nobody goes anywhere near her. Apparently Ollie threatened the entire student body if anyone as much as looks at her wrong, he will take them out. I had someone literally jump at me, and pull me away from her when I first tried to talk to her in class.” Sara said, frowning at the memory.

“Last name like Queen, I can’t help but wonder how many people Oliver has had to follow through on his threat.” Lena commented.

“Before you came along, I think they were probably the target of all the hate you’re getting now.” Sara explained. “At least that’s what Thea’s theory is. She actually hasn’t had any problems this year, which is new for her.”

“Makes sense. My brother's insanity is much more recent, more in the news.” Lena reasoned. “Not to mention the constant rumors that he is gonna be ‘the one’ to break out of Azkaban.”

“So an Earp, a Queen, and a Luthor, all walk into a bar. Sounds like a solid starter to a joke.” Wynonna said, proud of herself.

“That reminds me!” Sara said. “We should go to Hogsmeade. There are a few different shops around and we could try the famous Butterbeer!”

“You had me at beer.” Wynonna said with a grin. Both Sara and Lena figured they didn’t need to tell Wynonna that the Butterbeer was non alcoholic, she’d find out eventually. 

“I still don’t think going out with me is a good idea.” Lena reminded her friends.

“I’m not taking you on a date Luthor.” Sara admonished. “I think Thea could use some actual friends. We could invite Waverly! Even Laurel. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“What about Kara?” Lena asked. As soon as the words fell from her lips she knew she shouldn’t have asked. Lena wasn’t even sure if she should befriend Kara or not. She wanted to become friends, but still had her reservations about it.

“She’s in Hufflepuff right?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, that’s Waverly’s friend. The two are practically inseparable, if you invite Waves you’ll get Kara.” Wynonna explained. “How do you know her?”

“We are partners in potions together.” Lena explained briskly. “Maybe it should just be us three and Thea? So it’s not too big of a crowd?”

“So you’ll come?” Sara asked.

“Yes, as long as it’s not too many people.” Lena replied. Sara smiled and did a fist pump.

“Success.” Sara said.

“Woo! Sounds like a party to me.” Wynonna said as she held her flask proudly in the air before taking a swig. Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed the flask, taking a drink for herself. She offered it to Lena who also took a drink, squinting at the bitter taste. Lena handed it back to Wynonna. For the first time since Lena arrived at Hogwarts, she felt like she was finally home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think? Was the scene between Lena and Kara too forced? How did you feel about Wynonna, Sara, and Lena friendship? Do you want some backstory of how they became close friends???? (I got some ideas...)
> 
> Next chapter we will see what Waverly said when she caught up with Nicole!!! (WAYHAUGHT SCENE COMING)
> 
> How does Alex feel about Kara walking Lena back to Ravenclaw? (Sibling ANGST, will it be followed by FLUFF?)


	5. Quick Wayhaught and Danver's Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly catches up with Nicole. Nicole recalls the Earp's past. Kara and Alex have a conversation/debate/fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one! Quick Wayhaught Scene then a Danvers sister scene. Backstory in here. 
> 
> Italics denote flashback.
> 
> Potential TW: Details of Trauma, gun violence, and Imperio curse.

**Nicole and Waverly’s Scene**

Nicole finally stopped when there were no students to witness her break down. She could feel the tears falling, the emotions overwhelming her.  _ Why wasn’t I fast enough?  _ She couldn’t breathe. She felt like she was drowning underwater. Nicole put her arms over her head, trying to get air in her lungs. She closed her eyes and tried to force the guilt out of her system.

“Nicole.” Waverly voice was soft, gentle. Nicole turned and Waverly was standing there. Her light brown eyes filled with worry and concern.

“Waverly.” Nicole greeted, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. “What’s up?” Nicole asked as she cleared her throat. 

“Are you okay? Sorry, that’s a stupid question. I saw you with Lena, and then you looked so sad, so I followed you. I didn’t mean to intrude, I was worried.” Waverly struggled over her words, stumbling and she could feel her heart wanting to burst. “Do you want to talk about it?” Waverly offered. Nicole stopped midthought. She didn’t want to get into any details, but Waverly didn’t ask for specific details. Maybe it would help Nicole to explain what she was feeling.

“It’s complicated.” Nicole began. “At the old school, there was another time when I helped Lena, but I was too late to help someone else. Being around Lena, helping her, it just reminds me that I failed someone.”

“Sounds like you are being pretty harsh on yourself.” Waverly commented. “Have you tried thinking of it from the perspective of the person who you failed? Like how they would want you to feel? I don’t know the exact situation, but if you were too late to help me, I would never want you to feel bad. You did everything you could.”

“Nyssa.” Nicole spoke with her broken voice, trying to think of how Nyssa would have thought. Did Nyssa hate Nicole for not getting to her soon enough? Or did Nicole hate herself for it? “That’s the person I failed. I can’t even think of how she feels about it, because I hate myself too much. God I’m just selfish.” Nicole muttered, disgusted with herself.

“No.” Waverly disagreed as she took Nicole’s hand in her own. “Nicole, the last thing you are is selfish. When something awful happens, it’s normal to blame ourselves, even if we aren’t to blame. But it doesn’t help. It takes time to see that we are not to blame. That blame itself is useless and pointless and doesn’t help anyone. Especially the survivors. Wynonna still blames herself for what happened between Willa and dad, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. There was nothing I could do to stop it. What happened was horrendous, and I will always remember it, but I refuse to let it rule my life. That’s not what Daddy wants, it’s not what Wynonna wants. It’s not what I want.” Waverly words were much stronger than before, she was confident in herself. This was something she had experienced, the feeling of failing to save another person. Willa destroyed their family in front of Waverly and Wynonna. Waverly had just been frozen the entire time, unable to move until the bullet hit her shoulder. Without thinking Waverly’s free hand hovered over the spot the scar was hidden beneath her uniform.

“What happened with your dad and Willa was horrible. I’m sorry you had to experience that.” Nicole said. She remembered, clear as day, as drunk Wynonna recounted the hellacious details of Willa’s twisted mission.

_ “Fine! God you guys keep harping about it, I’ll tell you. It’s not going to make a goddamn difference. I’m still going to drink. Willa made this stupid ass group, called them Revanants. They believed in the whole pureblood bullshit. Because our dad cheated on our mom with a muggle to make Waves, Willa believed him to be unpure, or unworthy or some fucking shit. She brought them to our house. Everything went to shit in seconds. Windows fucking shattering, doors being blown off hinges. We’d been eating dinner at the table. The Revenants surrounded us, and dragged all of us outside. I was just holding onto Waves. I tried to Apparate but they must have done some spell to stop it or I was just fucking it up. Willa went on this sick rant about how magic must stay pure, how power needed to belong to purebloods, and said because I have pureblood I would need to prove that I could-fuck I don’t know. Follow her ideas or something? She used the Imperious Curse on me, I tried to resist, but nothing fucking worked. I just watched as Willa made me shoot dad with a muggle gun, three times. She made Waverly and I watch as he bled out and died. He kept saying that it’s okay, it wasn’t my fault. Willa thought it was poetic because the gun belonged to Waverly’s mom. That’s when she forced me to turn the gun on Waverly. Waves begged me to fight it, telling me I was stronger than Willa. But I wasn’t. Willa wanted me to shoot her in the forehead, kill her instantly. I fought as hard as I could, but I still shot Waves, instead of hitting her in the head, it hit in the shoulder. Hearing Waverly scream in pain, fear, it did something. My body was my own again. I turned and shot the gun at Willa as many times as I could. I don’t know how many times I shot her, I just remember the blood pouring from her stomach, the click of an empty chamber. There was this blood curdling scream coming from my throat. I’ve never fucking screamed like that, but everything was so out of control. The Revenants attacked, sending nasty curses towards me and Waverly. But Waverly was quick to put up a shield, an incredibly strong one, even with a damn bullet in her shoulder. Willa was bleeding out, so they had to get out of there fast. The usless Aurors finally fucking showed up just as the Revanants and Willa Apperated. Damage was already done. I killed Daddy. I shot Waverly. I might have killed Willa. I was- fuck I don’t know. I just felt like the center of a tornado. Eye of the storm, just watching all the fucking chaos and having nothing and everything to do with it at the same time. Every single fucking time I am sober and I close my eyes, I see myself shooting Waverly in head. I see my dad begging me to spare him. I see Willa, just enjoying herself as Waverly suffers. So I’m going to keep drinking. Because I can’t live sober. Not with that shit in my head. _

“Wynonna told you.” Waverly realized. Waverly looked down for a moment, considering the fact she had never told anyone about it. She never reccounted it. She forced it as far from herself as possible. But having someone know what actually happened, it felt like a small weight was lifted from her shoulders. She wasn’t alone anymore. She had never felt alone before, but being with Nicole made Waverly realize that she was isolating herself. She had distanced herself so far from the experience, she had inadvertently left herself completely alone. She hadn’t told her best friend Kara, one of the kindest and most understanding people on the planet, and that had placed a wall between the two. Waverly needed to fix it, she needed to talk to Kara. But for the moment, she felt as if Nicole needed her. “I didn’t mean to change what we were talking about. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. To listen. Or anything you need.”

“Thanks Waves. I appreciate it. It helped, hearing your perspective. I think I just need time, ya know? Time to forgive myself. I’m not even sure how to start.” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand.

“Well, just know I’m here.” Waverly said. There was a tender and intimate moment the two shared as no words were exchanged. They simply looked into each other's eyes and found acceptance, support, friendship, and maybe, just maybe something more than friendship.

Kara was searching for Alex when she saw Waverly and Nicole, she wanted to go up and see how Nicole was doing. However she noticed the two were holding hands, and the look they were giving each was intense. Kara watched for a moment, unable to pull her eyes away, until she snapped herself out of it and walked in the opposite direction. 

Waverly and Nicole? Together? Kara knew Waverly had just broken up with Champ Hardy, thank goodness. Kara loathed Champ, as he was crude and disrespectful of Waverly’s boundaries. But Waverly had this fear since she was an Earp no one else in the school would want her. Champ could help her open more doors, be more accepted by their peers. Waverly always claimed she loved him, but Kara never could believe it. The idea of Waverly being gay was a bit startling, as Waverly had never shown any interest in girls before. Maybe Kara had misread the situation, the two girls were probably just being close and friendly. Kara had seen it many times. Waverly would tell Kara if she was interested in Nicole, wouldn’t she?

Kara was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Alex studying in the library. It was a Saturday and of course Alex was studying. Kara worried for her sister, Alex’s O.W.L. exams were at the end of the year and Alex was terrified of them. Kara herself had already started preparing, as most fourth years do, but the stress that was put on the 5th years was insane. Kara walked quietly through the library and sat by her sister.

“Hey.” Kara whispered. “What are you studying?”

“Huh?” Alex looked up in a daze. “Oh, hey Kara. I was trying to study this stupid Transfiguration spell. But I can’t figure out the difference between this one, and that one. Every time I try to turn a teapot into a kettle, it turns into a frying pan.”

“I don’t think Danvers were ever meant to take Transfiguration.” Kara announced and Alex nodded, agreeing with Kara’s assessment.

“Yeah, both mom and dad were never good at it either. I can’t wait until I don’t have to take it any longer.”

“I wanted to get your opinion on something.”

“Of course, what’s up?” Alex asked, shutting her book and giving Kara her full attention. Kara squirmed a bit, trying to find the best words to phrase her question.

“Well, there is this person, who I want to be friends with, but they keep pushing me away? I guess I just don’t know what to do about it.” Kara admitted. Alex looked expectantly at Kara, Kara had always been extremely easy for Alex to read. Lying did not come naturally to Kara, even lying by omission made her extremely uncomfortable. That had been an issue when the two were younger and would get into trouble.

“This is about Lena Luthor isn’t it? I heard you walked her to the Ravenclaw dorm.” Alex said, her eyes slightly glaring at Kara.

“Does everyone just gossip in this school? People should try studying more.” Kara complained. “I did. We talked. We had a really great conversation, and it felt like we were connecting as friends, but at the end she just pushed me away. I don’t get it.”

“Kara! Why do you insist on being friends with Lena Luthor?” Alex questioned. “She’s been attacked three times in the first week of school. That triples the Queen’s first week record. People have major issues with her, and for good reason.” Alex argued. “For goodness sake, Kara, her father slaughtered your parents.” Alex added quietly.

“That's just it Alex!  _ Lena  _ hasn’t done anything! Literally she has done nothing. She doesn’t even fight back when people attack her. She isn’t like her family. She had her wand with her today Alex. She could have easily protected herself against Snart, Mick, and Nora. But she chose not to.” Kara rebutted. 

“This could all just be a ploy to get close to you Kara. For her to finish what her father started. If she finds out who you are, that could be it.” Alex theorized. 

“She already knows that her father killed my parents!” Kara stated.

“What? How?” Shock and fear smashed into Alex. “We need to tell mom, Kara we should get you somewhere safe.” Alex shot up from her seat, immediately grabbing Kara’s arm but Kara pulled away from Alex’s grasp..

“Stop! Alex I am not going anywhere.” Kara asserted herself, crossing her arms and remaining seated. “Lena Luthor is not going to hurt me. I came to you for advice, and instead all I got was chewed out.” Kara complained. “I don’t know why you can’t just trust me on this.” Kara’s last sentence came out defeated. Alex looked at her little sister, and she couldn’t help but still see the 8 year old that was terrified of everything. The girl who had nightmares every night, until she began sleeping in Alex’s bed. That little girl who cried for hours when she had stepped on a pill bug. Alex loved Kara, and she promised her parents that she would always keep Kara safe. She promised her father. She refused to let them down. Alex knew at the moment in the library at Hogwarts, Kara was safe. But she had to warn her mom, Alex knew it was the right thing to do.

“I trust you, Kara. But I can’t risk your safety. I’m telling mom. Please just stay away from Lena Luthor. If she is pushing you away, she doesn’t want to be your friend.” Alex finished as she picked up her book and hurried out of the library. Kara sat there, absorbing the words that Alex said, and trying desperately not to cry. Why did the idea of Lena not wanting to be her friend hurt Kara so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?
> 
> Wynonna's speech was tricky to write. In my interpretation, she is a functional alcoholic, which is why I decided against her slurring her words or not making sense.
> 
> Next chapter will include a trip to Hogsmeade! Thea Queen is introduced, we'll see how she deals with my favorite trio.


	6. Thea Queen Joins the Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio take Thea to Hogsmeade! What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish my outline before getting this chapter out, or else I was never going to finish the outline. But it's done! I'm so excited to continue this work! My current plan is to write through the end of Kara's, Lena's, Sara's, Nicole's, Thea's, and Waverly's 6th year of Hogwarts.
> 
> No Potential TW this time, if I need to add any to this or any other chapter please let me know!

Two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw, and one Gryffindor were making their way to Hogsmeade. The sight of such mingling between different houses was enough to turn some heads, however two of the girls were drawing extra attention by their last names.

The Ravenclaw girl looked tense, and the smaller of the Slytherin girls also looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. The older blonde Slytherin girl walked with such confidence that it radiated around her, her excitement increasing with every step. While the Gryffindor looked mildly bored, as if she would rather be doing anything else.

“I just don’t understand why Hogsmeade doesn’t serve alcohol.” Wynonna whined.

“They do.” Sara countered. “Just not to those who are under seventeen.”

“You only have to wait another year for your birthday, Wynonna, stop sulking.” Lena chastised.

“I can introduce you to a few people who will sell it to you in town.” Thea offered.

“I knew I liked you!” Wynonna said as she swung her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. Thea stiffened slightly before relaxing, it reminded Wynonna of Lena when they first met all those years ago and decided to just ignore it. “If you’re lying I’ll kick your ass though.” Wynonna added for good measure. The threat didn’t seem to bother Thea as she just smiled.

“She’s kidding.” Sara added, trying desperately to not scare her new friend away. Thea reached into her robe and pulled out a flask that was reminiscent of Wynonna’s. She handed it to Wynonna who took a drink without even asking what was in it.

“I love you actually. I didn’t think I could feel this way about anyone.” Wynonna said, awestruck. Thea and Lena laughed as Sara smacked Wynonna’s arm. “Woman after my own heart.” Wynonna winked suggestively, earning her another slightly harder wack from Sara.

“Keep it in your pants Wynonna.” Sara reprimanded.

“I don’t even like the stuff.” Thea admitted with a shrug. “I only keep it because it bothers Ollie.” Thea explained. Sara smiled at the girl's honesty. Sara had introduced Wynonna and Lena to Thea during classes last week. They had partnered up and for the most part Thea hit it off with both Lena and Wynonna. Thea and Lena both grew up with overprotective brothers and family legacies they never asked for, so they shared an interesting bond. Sara wasn’t sure about Wynonna and Thea, as they seemed like opposites, but Thea found Wynonna’s antics amusing, which worked out well. Wynonna liked Thea’s honesty and enjoyed having another accomplice in her schemes.

“I know something else that would bother Oliver.” Wynnonna offered with a seductive smile. This time Sara whacked Wynonna again, and then proceeded to pull Wynonna off Thea, putting her to the side so Sara could walk in between them.

“Ignore her. She just needs to get laid.” Lena whispered to Thea who only smiled in return.

“Anyways!” Sara said, determined for this day to be a good day for everyone involved. “What’s new? Anything going fun going on?” Sara asked desperately for a change in conversation. Wynonna was more than tempted to keep hitting on Thea, only because it was making Sara more and more uncomfortable, something in Sara’s tone stopped her, at least for the moment.

“I only got attacked twice last week!” Lena injected. Thea offered up a high five.

“Nice.” Thea said as the two high fived. “Oliver only beat up one person this week.” Thea added. Lena nodded approvingly.

“I still don’t understand how they never catch him for that.” Sara admitted.

“He’s pretty scary when he’s mad.” Thea shrugged. “People don’t want more trouble. Plus our parents would just bribe to keep him here until he graduates. Oliver’s kinda untouchable right now.”

“Are you worried about next year? When he won’t be here?” Lena asked. She thought of how her life might have been different if Lex had decided to protect her from the Luthor legacy. Honestly, no matter how hard she tried, Lena couldn't even imagine it. 

“Not really. Ollie started teaching me shielding spells after my very first week coming to Hogwarts. I’m actually pretty good at them.” Thea explained.

“That’s like year 5 or 6 level magic?” Sara said, slightly blown away. “Impressive for a fourth year.”

“I still haven’t managed one.” Lena admitted regretfully. “However I’ve seen Sara’s, quite incredible.”

“I don’t do shielding spells, it’s actually the staff magic that does the shielding. It’s more of a charm I guess?” Sara said, slightly confused.

“I saw that in the Defense class!” Thea said excitedly. “What year did you learn it at Ilvermorny? Would you mind showing me that sometime?”

“You’re outta luck, kid.” Wynonna replied. “It’s Lance blood magic. Which is bullshit if you ask me.”

“She’s right.” Sara admitted. “Laurel has had issues pulling it off in the past. It only chooses certain people of the Lance bloodline. I don’t understand it much.”

“I’ve studied blood magic.” Thea announced. “As an extracurricular, I haven’t had much of a social life with Ollie threatening everyone who looks at me. Anyways, that makes sense. The blood magic reacts to certain character traits as well as the blood in your veins. If I had to guess, there are probably blood spells that Laurel pulls off easily but you couldn’t Sara.”

“That’s true.” Sara realized. “You are smart.”

“No.” Thea replied shortly. “I’ve just been bored out of my mind.”

“You still obviously have a talent for Defense.” Lena argued. “Being a fourth year able to pull off a shielding spell takes some serious work.”

“I could teach you!” Thea offered excitedly. “I like teaching other people spells.”

“Is that allowed at Hogwarts?” Lena questioned, it had been allowed at their old school under certain circumstances with permission from an instructor

“Nope. Which is why we wouldn’t tell anyone.” Thea replied confidently.

“I’m in.” Lena said immediately. If she could learn a shielding spell she would better be able to protect herself and most importantly the people around her.

“Me too!” Sara added excitedly.

“I would say me three, but I don’t do work outside of class.” Wynonna explained with a shrug.

“You don’t do work in class either.” Lena reminded her.

“Right. I forgot about that.” Wynonna agreed. “I’ll come and watch though.”

The four girls continued chatting as they made their way into Hogsmeade. Thea led the way as the other three girls were hopelessly lost as soon as they made it to the town. Once they made it inside the Three Broomsticks they shedded off their outer layers and piled into a booth. Lena was relieved that it was in the corner, it would be easier to see if someone attempted to do anything. Sara and Wynonna left to go grab the drinks, although Lena wasn’t sure Wynonna should be the one carrying beverages. Lena and Thea stayed, guarding the booth. There was the usual pointing and whispering Lena always got, but it did seem to be more than usual. Before Lena could realize the reason was sitting across from her the front door swung open aggressively.

Oliver Queen stood in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks, scouting the area until his eyes settled in on Thea and Lena. He walked over and sat next to Lena, who had to move to make room for the large boy. He was probably a man now, Lena corrected in her head, as she could see the stubble growing from his chin.

“Ollie!” Thea chastised. “What are you doing?” Thea whispered as if the entire bar was unaware of his presence. Oliver ignored his little sister, glaring straight at Lena. Lena, to her credit, looked bored at the young man trying to intimidate her. Lena remained silent, waiting for Oliver to break the silence. Lena had dealt with stare downs likes this in the past, it didn’t make her uncomfortable in the slightest. Thea kicked her brother’s shin under the table, but Oliver still didn't move. Another swift kick, this time almost to his privates and he started talking.

“I don’t think you should be hanging around my little sister.” Oliver said, his tone was friendly overall, but his face looked like he was ready to stab Lena.

“Oh, Oliver Queen.” Lena faked realizing who he was. Oliver’s expression tightened but Thea failed to hold back a giggle. She had never seen anyone stand up to her brother before, except maybe Laurel, and it was hilarious. “Thea has told me such wonderful things about you. I don’t believe we have met before,” Lena offered him her hand. “My name is Lena Luthor.” He stared down at her hand, but didn’t dare take it.

“I know who you are.” He stated shortly. “I don’t want you around her anymore.” 

Thea swallowed, sadness filling her as she was sure this was all over. She thought maybe since Sara was Laurel’s sister there was a chance Oliver would let this go. Just let her have some goddam friends. But of course not. Oliver didn’t trust anyone. He had his spies around half the castle, Thea was surprised that they had made it this far.

“Mr. Queen, last time I checked, Thea is more than capable of choosing who she would like to be around. If Thea would like me to leave, then I’m more than happy to oblige. However, if it comes down to it, I do believe I could take you.” Lena's voice was confident, sure. Lena already knew Oliver had shielding spells down, which would make him a harder opponent to take on, but she also knew they were in extremely close quarters with almost two dozen witnesses staring at them. Oliver reminded Lena a bit too much of Lex, and she wasn’t about to let Thea be forced into doing anything. Oliver stood up, his glare never leaving Lena, and held his hand out for Thea, who just watched at it, her face giving away no emotion.

“Good to see you, Ollie.” Thea dismissed. Oliver looked over to Thea like she was delirious. Sara and Wynonna picked the perfect time to come back with drinks, Wynonna pushing past Oliver without a care in the world as she sat next to Lena and slid over a butterbeer. Sara followed suit, settling in next to Thea.

“Hey Ollie!” Sara said, over enthusiastically. “Did you want to join us? I can go grab you a drink.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Oliver said, his tone cold. “Thea and I were just leaving.”

“No, I’m not.” Thea argued. “I’m staying here with my friends.”

“You think these people are your friends? She is a Luthor-that one is Wynonna Earp. For God's sake Thea, think about what their families have done. These are the last people you should have as your friends.” Sara stood up, her expression angry. She looked Oliver right in the eyes, her blue eyes sending ice shards at him.

“Oliver. I think it’s time for you to go.” Sara said simply. “You don’t speak to my friends that way. Yes, Thea is my friend. I, unlike my sister, have no problems hexing you out of this building if you plan on trying to take her by force.” Thea’s heart warmed. Not only had she made one friend, she made two, two people that stood up to Oliver Queen like it was nothing. In two weeks of her fourth year she made more friends than the rest of her years combined.

“I second that.” Wynonna said, standing up. “I love a good bar fight.” She added to Thea with a wink. It wasn’t flirtatious as she had been earlier, instead it was comforting, as if to say that Thea had nothing to worry about. Thea couldn’t begin to understand how a third person was standing up to her brother. By some twisted miracle of fate, Thea had made actual friends, who seemed to truly care for her, and were willing to stand up to Oliver Queen.

Lena reached across the table and put a hand on Thea’s. Thea hadn’t even realized that tears were falling from her eyes. She wasn’t used to having friends, people that cared. The emotions were overtaking her. Her brother loved her, but he was overbearing, over protective, and most of all too scary for anyone to even try to stand up to. Yet somehow she had found three people that did stand up to him. She had started to wonder if she just wasn’t worth it, if her friendship wasn’t worth the risk of her brother. If there was something horribly wrong with her.

Oliver bristled at the sight of Lena Luthor’s hand on his sister. But that’s when he noticed Thea was crying. For a split second, he thought it had to be the work of the trio in front of him. But he realized that was not the case, she had only started crying when he came in. Oliver looked down for a moment, contemplating his next action. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

“My apologies. I seemed to have misread the situation.” Oliver said formally. “I’ll see you later, Thea, stay safe.” He finished as he turned his back and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Everyone, including the two dozen bystanders, seemed to take a breath they had been holding in.

“I’m sorry about him.” Thea started immediately after Sara and Wynonna sat back down. “He doesn’t mean to be, I mean I understand if you don’t want-”

“Shut up.” Wynonna replied, not letting Thea even finish her thought. “We aren’t getting rid of you because you have an overprotective douche of a brother.”

“She’s right.” Sara admitted. “You’re stuck with us now.”

“They managed to deal with Lex, so they will be just fine dealing with Oliver. I managed to live with Lex almost my whole life, so Oliver isn’t so scary to me either.” Lena said assuringly.

“Kinda like a walk in the park honestly.” Wynonna added.

“That’s true!” Sara agreed. “Not to mention he is in Gryffindor. At least he isn’t a Slytherin.” Sara joked and earned a smile from Thea. Thea’s smile made Sara’s heart jump.

“True.” Wynonna added, before Sara could even analyze why she felt the way she did. “I can’t imagine being friends with one of those. I heard they talk to snakes.” Wynonna staged whispered dramatically which earned a laugh from Thea and Lena, and Sara joined in a moment later. Lena remembered she would have to tell Thea about her parseltongue, and eventually what Lex had done at her old school, but thought it was better to bring it up another time. For now, they could enjoy the day together, without anymore added drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on Sara crushing on Thea, it sorta just happened. Anyone have any thoughts/feelings on those two? Want Sara paired off with someone else? I haven't officially paired her yet...would love some input<3


	7. Letter Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters have arrived at Hogwarts! I could ask, what could go wrong? But we all know something has to go wrong. It is Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Potential TW. I tossed in a DW reference. I'm a nerd.

Lena sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Sara, Wynonna, Thea, and even Nicole had joined her. Although Nicole was as far away from Lena as possible, focusing all her energy on Wynonna. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, as today was the first day for letters to arrive. There had been a delay in owls in the previous weeks, so everyone expected a huge delivery that morning. Lena didn’t know why she bothered being there, as there was no way a letter to her was going to be delivered. The odds of Lillian writing to Lena were none, unless Lillian wanted something, but considering it was only the first few weeks school that was unlikely. Suddenly owls filled the room, the students hollered and cheered as letters began dropping into students' laps. For several minutes letters and packages kept dropping from the air. 

Sara, Wynonna, and Nicole all received a few letters each. Thea looked slightly embarrassed as to not having received a letter, not that she had truly expected one. Lena smiled supportively. The other girls had already ripped open and began reading their letters. Lena and Thea watched, both with a slightly forced smile. That was when a red envelope dropped into Lena’s lap, which made the group stop and stare at Lena. Lena didn’t move a muscle as she realized what was on her lap.

“Hey! You got a letter!” Wynonna said excitedly.

“Wynonna, that’s not a letter.” Nicole whispered disapprovingly.

“What? Are you not seeing what I am seeing?” Wynonna questioned.

“It’s a howler.” Sara said, shutting Wynonna up. Wynonna made an oops face and looked down   
at her own letter.

“I’ve gotten one before.” Thea admitted. “Lena, you should get out of the hall before it starts.” But Lena felt trapped in ice, she couldn’t move, her entire body frozen. She feared that even her breathing might set the thing off. She forced a slow breath, trying to calm herself. Lena slowly picked it up, hoping that if she moved slowly enough she could just make it out of the Great Hall before the thing started howling.

“LENA LUTHOR!” The screech pierced through the great hall, silencing it for all to witness Lena’s horror. “YOU ARE A FILTHY TRADER TO YOUR NAMESAKE. HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW. YOUR FATHER WOULD BE HORRIBLY DISAPPOINTED. HE IS ROLLING IN HIS GRAVE AT THIS EMBARRASSMENT. WHY HAVEN’T YOU WRITTEN LEX? ARE YOU TOO GOOD FOR YOUR OWN FAMILY NOW? ALL HE DID WAS TRY TO HELP YOU AND YOU’RE BEING AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT. HOW DARE YOU RIP THIS FAMILY APART? AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU. YOUR FATHER IS ASHAMED. I AM ASHAMED. I EXPECT WEEKLY LETTERS WRITEN TO LEX AND MYSELF UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE A HOWLER EACH WEEK. YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THIS FAMILY.” The howler proceeded to rip itself up before catching fire and leaving nothing but ashes behind.

Lena took a steadying breath. She was quite used to Lillian’s screaming as well as her lectures, but was taken back that she sent a howler. Did Lillian know that it would be read in front of the entire student body? Lillian was obsessed at keeping up the appearance that the Luthor family was perfect. Maybe Liliian truly thought she was in the right, and therefore had no embarrassment at publicly chastising Lena.

“You okay?” Sara asked Lena who simply nodded numbly in response. There were murmurs circulating around the hall, and Lena just focused on the pile of ashes in front of her. She didn’t want to run away, to appear weak, but she didn’t want to stay in that place any longer.

“Did your dad write to you?” Lena asked, forcing herself to look up at a worried Sara. Sara nodded, and continued the conversation. It took a few minutes before the momentum picked up, and eventually they were discussing the various letters they received. Of course Wynonna had letters from her Aunt Gus, and her friends Dolls and Doc, she got teased as she refused to open either of the boys letter until she was in private. Nicole received letters from her parents and also one from Dolls. She had no problem opening that letter in front of everyone, as the two were only friends. After completing their breakfast and gathering their things, Lena announced that she wanted to go back to her dorm to be alone for a bit. Sara, Wynonna, and Thea all offered to walk her, but she declined. Lena needed the solace of being alone.

Lena sat at the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower, cursing herself for being in this house. Also cursing herself for not taking up one of her friends offers to walk her, because at least they might have helped get her inside. In order to get into the dorm there was a riddle one would have to solve, it changed every day. Lena had no trouble previously, but of course today of all days she was stuck. Her mind focused on everything but the riddle in front of her. The riddle repeated itself for the seventh time:

“The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space; the beginning of every end, and the end of every place. What am I?”

“Please just let me in.” Lena begged. She hardly noticed as the ghost of the Gray Lady appeared next to her. “Are you allowed to help me with this stupid riddle?” Lena practically begged. The ghostly woman smiled smugly.

“No, I may not. Perhaps if you are annoyed by a simple riddle, you don’t belong in Ravenclaw.” Helana Ravenclaw replied. Lena narrowed her eyes at the ghost, Lena was getting shit from the ghosts now too. She took a moment, and took a breath, calming herself. 

“Thank you for your help. You can go now.” Lena dismissed the ghost who stayed exactly where she was.

“Why are you in Ravenclaw? You are smart enough, but based on the talk of students, and the letter you received from your mother, you would be better suited in Slytherin.” Lena rolled her eyes, of course word of the howler reached the ghosts. By now the entire school probably knew about it, even the few that didn’t go to recieve letters that morning.

“You don’t even know me.” Lena replied. As she turned her focus back to riddle, purposely turning her back on Helena. She repeated it in her head, how did eternity begin? According to muggle science it was the Big Bang Theory, but she was at Hogwarts who never bothered practicing science. What would lie at the end of time? The end of space? More time and? Nothing at all?

“People think they know me too.” Helena sighed. “I know what it is like to not be enough. To have everyone thinking you are not enough.”

“I am enough.” Lena replied.

“You have an interesting way of showing it. I’ve seen you be attacked by multiple students, and you never fight back. Merely hide, at least the last few encounters you took out your wand to deflect.” Lena was irritated that the ghost had merely watched as she had been attacked. Why didn’t Helena bother to get help or do something? Lena was frustrated at the bystander students in general, but hearing that the ghost of her house didn’t even bother helping stung in another way.

“I never claimed to be perfect.” Lena spat. “I am enough, and also I must improve. Both can be true at the same time, they don’t cancel each other out.”

“Wise beyond your years.” Helena spoke curiously. “You really are nothing like Lex are you?”

“No.” Lena replied hardly. “I’m sorry you had the misfortune of meeting my brother. Do not compare me to him.”

“I find it interesting when students end up in different houses than their family’s. The reason always seems to be the same though, that they are trying to be different, but they always fail. If one cannot accept what they are, how could one change it? But it seems just maybe you might succeed. I do wish you luck Lena Luthor. If you need advice, I would be happy to assist you.”

“E.” Lena replied to the statue of the eagle, as it swung open. “Of course, it’s an english word problem.” Lena complained as she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

“Clever indeed.” Helena Ravenclaw said as she turned into a ball of light. Lena watched curiously as the ball of light went through a wall, heading to the outside. She sighed as she now also had to worry about the ghosts of Hogwarts.

Lena went straight up to her room, Tangles was just about to escape his enclosure as she walked in. He was surprised to see her, and tried playing it off like he just happened to be holding onto the lock because it was a comfortable place to hang. Lena rolled her eyes and unlocked the enclosure, opening the door wide.

“No leaving the room.” Lena commanded.

“I would never.” Tangles assured her as he climbed on top of his enclosure. Lena had spent months perfecting the enclosure, making sure to include a ‘Tardis’ charm, which made it bigger on the inside, and different temperature and climates in different areas so that it would be a paradise for her companion. However Tangles favorite spot always seemed to be on the top of the enclosure, where he could look out the window from the Ravenclaw tower. Lena had to agree that the view was unlike any other, the sprawling Forbidden Forest, the shine of the sun off the lake, and even the Quidditch Pitch was simply incredible. She leaned against the enclosure as she took everything in.

“Rough day already?” Tangles asked.

“I’ve had worse.” Lena replied. Something about being up high and far away from all the other students in her private room made all her problems disappear. She would have to deal with the weekly howler from Lillian, maybe she could talk to one of her professors about it. She had no intention of writing Lillian or Lex, as they just made her sick to her stomach. She wanted nothing to do with them. Of course a small part of her still wanted approval from Lillian, Lena cursed herself for that. Lillian did raise Lena, she loved her daughter in her own twisted way, Lena had bonded with Lillian over the years. The tiny bits of praise kept Lena strung along and in line, she couldn’t live with herself if she associated herself with Lillian any longer. Lillian beliefs were wrong, they had always been, but Lena could never have imagined Lex acting on those same beliefs in such a twisted way. But it happened. Lillian supported Lena’s demented brother. Lena had no choice but to cut ties with both of them, they might have been her only blood family she had left, but she couldn’t stand by and claim to be okay with their actions. Lena reminded herself that she might not have had any blood family left, but she still had a family. One she chose and created, one that was supportive and kind, one that reminded Lena of what she once had with her mother, her true mom.

///

Wynonna found herself staring at the fire in the Gryffindor common room, two letters still resting in her hands. She was angry and desperately wanted to drink, but of course she was out of alcohol already. It had only been days since going to Hogsmeade and Thea introduced her to people that would sell her liquor. Thea even showed Wynonna a few spells that could turn water into various alcohols, which was the first time Wynonna had ever bothered to study anything. She hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet and would probably have to ask Thea to make some more. Nicole walked down the stairs, seeing a definitely sober Wynonna staring at the fire. She found herself deeply concerned as she approached the older Earp sister.

“Wynonna? You doing okay?” Nicole asked, even though she knew Wynonna was most definitely not okay.

“Nope.” Wynonna said.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nicole offered.

“I want to drink. But I’m out of whiskey.” Wynonna explained. Nicole hurried up to their shared room and brought down a full bottle. Wynonna’s eyes lit up and reached for it, but Nicole held it away from her.

“You only get this if you talk to me.” Nicole told her. Wynonna made a sour face.

“Damn it. Fine.” She agreed, putting her hand out for the bottle. Nicole handed it over and Wynonna popped the seal and took a drink straight from the bottle, sighing in relief. “Dolls know that I’ve been seeing Doc.”

“But you guys weren’t exclusive?” Nicole replied.

“That’s what I thought! I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to be tied down. That we were casual, chill. He was free to see whoever he wanted.” Wynonna complained. “Anyways, he’s pissed. He wants me to choose. I hate ultimatums, such bullshit.”

“Shit. What are you going to do?” Nicole asked and Wynonna took a few more gulps. “Take it easy. We are in the common room you know.” Nicole reminded her friend who was already buzzed.

“No fucking clue.” Wynonna admitted. “We are thousands of fucking miles away. What kind of relationship could we even have?”

“What did Doc’s letter say?” Nicole asked.

“He warned me that Dolls knew. That he wasn’t gonna make me choose between them. Not that it even matters since Dolls is already making me choose.”

“Well, do you want Dolls in your life?”

“As a friend.” Wynonna admitted. “The thing between me and Dolls is great, but it feels like it’s just physical. The entire relationship has always felt like fucking fire, burning itself out. But with Doc, it’s different. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is amazing, but it’s more. Like he understands me.” Wynonna struggled to explain. Nicole was pretty used to Wynonna’s overly detailed stories of her sex life.

“You gotta tell him.” Nicole replied. “I think you can be friends, eventually.” Nicole added, knowing how much Dolls loved Wynonna. He would go to the end of the world for her. Nicole also knew that Wynonna cared for Dolls, just not in the same way.

“Damn it. Stop being right Haught.” Wynonna complained. “Fuck.”

“It’ll work out.” Nicole assured her friend.

“Not everything always works out, Nicole.” Wynonna snapped. “Shit. Sorry.” Wynonna handed over the whiskey bottle, and Nicole capped it. She would have to hide it so Wynonna didn’t find it. She only kept it for emergencies for Wynonna.

“It sucks.” Nicole added. “I’m not saying it doesn’t. It’s not fair that Dolls is expecting something you told him you weren’t even interested in to begin with. He does love you Wynonna, you’re not going to lose him as a friend.” Wynonna leaned against Nicole and Nicole wrapped an arm around her buzzed friend.

“Am I still Top Shelf?” Wynonna asked.

“Always. Have you seen you?” Nicole replied and Wynonna smiled.

///

Sara went to the library to look for her older sister. Laurel typically spent most of her time at Hogwarts in the library, assuming she wasn’t bailing Sara out of trouble or helping Lena. Sara was trying to prove to her sister that she didn’t need Laurel to bail her out anymore, but Laurel still didn’t believe it. Laurel was in her typical spot, next to the magical law books. It was a hobby of Laurel’s that she enjoyed immensely, Sara could barely stay awake when her sister discussed them.

“Laurel. Just the sister I was looking for.” Sara said brightly as she sat across from her sister.

“I’m your only sister.” Laurel reminded her. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” Sara said. “I just want to talk to you.”

“About what?” Laurel questioned suspiciously.

“Did you get a letter from mom? Dad?” Sara asked, trying to not be irritated by Laurel’s suspicions.

“Nothing from mom. A few from dad. Why?” Laurel questioned, looking back at her book that she had been reading. Sara felt irked that her sister was more interested in books than talking with her.

“I didn’t get anything from mom either. I haven’t heard from her since before I still attended Ilvermorny. She was working all summer, I didn’t see her once.” Sara continued.

“Dad mentioned she was busy in a case in his letter.” Laurel dismissed.

“Dad’s letters were really short. That’s not like him.” Sara added.

“I’m sure everything is fine, Sara.” Laurel said, not bothering to look up at her sister.

“What if it’s not though?” Sara pressed. “What if something is happening and dad just doesn’t want to tell us?”

“Sara, there is nothing to worry about.” Laurel replied.

“God you always do that.” Sara complained.

“Do what?” Laurel asked, finally looking up from her book.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Sara replied. “Come on. You always do this. When something isn’t right, you pretend like everything's okay.”

“Sara, you’re just overreacting. Everything is okay.” Laurel reassured her younger sister.

“I don’t know why I bother.” Sara said as she stood up, but then she looked at Laurel, really looked at her sister. Laurel was holding something back, Sara could feel it. “You know. The case that she is working on, what is happening.” Sara accused.

“You sound paranoid.” Laurel replied harshly.

“Tell me I am wrong.” Sara challenged. Laurel looked down, of course her sister had figured it out. Laurel was being too calm. Laurel should have played it off more stressed, more worried. “Tell me I am wrong.” Sara repeated, her voice hard as tears started forming at her sister's betrayal.

“You’re not.” Laurel admitted quietly. “We should talk about this someplace private.” She urged.

“Fine.” Sara agreed, not willing to look at Laurel in her face. Sara walked out and Laurel followed after her sister. Once they were away from other students Sara turned and glared at her older sister, whose expression remained hard. “What do you know?”

“That mom is undercover on a case.” Laurel whispered, keeping an eye out for anyone eavesdropping.

“Who is she going after?” Sara questioned.

“Sara, I don’t think you want that ans-”

“You don’t get to tell me what I want. You lost that right when you decided to deceive me. So. I’ll ask, again. Who is she going after?”

“Willa Earp.” Laurel confessed.

“Excuse me? She is going to get herself killed. Willa is insane, she killed her own father, tried to kill her own sister for god's sake. How can I contact mom?” Sara asked.

“I don’t know. Dad knows, but we can’t send any letters about her to him. It’s too dangerous for mom. She knows what she is doing. They have always been aurors, they have always gone after dangerous witches and wizards. This isn’t anything new for mom.”

“It’s different.” Sara argued.

“Why? Because you know what this witch is capable of?” Laurel examined.

“Why do you think mom and dad told you to not tell me?” Sara interrogated Laurel, not bothering to wait for an answer. “Did you ever think about that?”

“To protect you.” Laurel answered. “So you didn’t worry about mom.”

“Or because maybe, just maybe, this is not someone she should be going after. How does dad feel about it? He’s been tense all summer. He hardly slept. You need to stop being so naive, Laurel. You have no idea what Willa did to Wynonna or Waverly. Unlike you, I heard a first hand account. I have been dealing with a best friend who constantly needs to be wasted to just cope with the horrors of Willa Earp. And now, I can’t even trust my own sister. ” Sara said, turning her back on her sister and walking off.

“Sara.” Laurel said, trying to stop her little sister from leaving. “Sara. Sara, please wait.” But Sara was gone. She was seething with anger and desperately needed to get as far away from Laurel as possible. She kept moving until she was sure Laurel wasn’t anywhere near her. Sara paced back and forth, trying to let go of her anger.

Thea walked up, seeing Sara circling back and forth.

“Trying to dig a moat?” Thea asked jokingly. Sara looked up to see Thea Queen smiling at her, watching the tense Sara closely. “Whose got you so angry?”

“My sister.” Sara responded.

“Ah.” Thea nodded knowingly. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t know anything about annoying older siblings.” Thea said sarcastically, making Sara crack a smile.

“Right. I guess I must be talking to the wrong person.” Sara said. “She lied to me. For months now.”

“Let me guess, trying to protect you?” Thea said knowingly.

“Yep.” Sara said, popping the p. “What gives her the right to make decisions for me?”

“Again, this is something I know nothing about. But generally speaking, she probably did it because she loves you. Not that it makes it any better.” Thea added, remembering how times Oliver tried to use that as an excuse.

“It really doesn’t.” Sara agreed. “What do you do when you are angry at Oliver?” Thea smiled excitedly at the question.

“I can show you.” Thea offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts, comments, suggestions? Did Laurel do the right thing? What do you think Thea might do to blow some steam?


	8. Let's deal with some emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver speaks to Lena and Laurel about an 'offer'. Sara and Thea blow off some steam. Kara and Waverly talk. Maggie convinces Alex to take it down a notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential TW: Description of violence.
> 
> Potential TW: Mention of gun violence.
> 
> Potential TW: Mention of Imperius curse.
> 
> Please let me know if there are more I need to add!

**Chapter 8**

Lena and Laurel had holed themselves in the library, surrounded by a mass of texts and notes. Lena was helping Laurel decipher how to improve a potion's ingredients, improve the effects without inducing side effects. Even Lena was struggling with their final problem, the potion seemed to be perfect. Anything that would improve its effects seemed to triple in side effects, but she was sure there was something she had to be forgetting. Something obvious.

“I give up!” Laurel said exasperated. “This potion is fine. It works fine. It doesn’t need an improvement!” She argued.

“But your professor assigned it-”

“I know she did.” Laurel snapped slightly. “Maybe she assigned the wrong page?”

“So the rest of them we improved was just a coincidence?” Lena questioned and Laurel grunted. She turned back to the book she had been reading, clearly frustrated.

“Just the person I was looking for.” Oliver Queen said as he sat across from the two Ravenclaws.

“Oh. Are you here to threaten my baby sister again? She’s not here.” Laurel seethed. “You’re lucky I haven’t hexed you into next century.” She threatened under her breath. If Laurel wasn’t a Prefect she already would have hexed Oliver Queen. Sara could take care of herself, and probably even take Oliver on in a duel, but the idea that he would threaten Sara, Lena, and Wynonna for simply spending time with his sister drove Laurel crazy. His overprotectiveness was one of the reasons the couple broke up.

“I did not theatren her.” Oliver replied coolly. “I’m here to talk to both of you actually.”

“Did you not threaten Lena enough last week?” Laurel inquired.

“I’m not threatening anyone. I came here to let both of you know that I have told all of Gryffindor to not attack Lena, or Wynonna and Sara for that matter. To give them the same protection that they would give Thea. I’ve spread word around the castle, it should stop most, if not all, of the attempted attacks on you. Although I would appreciate it if you let me know if someone does attack you.”

“So you can beat them to a bloody pulp?” Lena questioned. Laurel thought the girl had a point, Oliver could be violent, he took things too far. Another reason the couple broke up. “I appreciate your offer, but it’s unnecessary and unwanted. I can take care of myself.” Lena replied.

“This isn’t a request. I have already done it. I will do whatever it takes to keep Thea safe.” Oliver said, his tone serious.

“Including ostracizing her from the entire school?” Lena interrogated as she stood up. “I’ll be blunt with you, Mr. Queen, I don’t like the way you conduct yourself or your business. In fact it reminds me of my own brother. I find it appalling. Not to mention you are extremely short sighted, next year you will not be here. The loyalty you threatened out of the student body will be long gone, and Thea is going to have to deal with the fallout. I think you mean well, I really do, but you need to start looking at the bigger picture. The reality that Thea has her own life and is her own person.” Lena finished. Oliver looked to Laurel for some help, but Laurel just smiled and shrugged.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Laurel replied. Lena glanced down at her watch and smiled.

“Look at that. It’s time for me to leave to meet Thea for lunch. If you will excuse me, Mr. Queen.” Lena said as she began to walk away. Oliver grabbed her by her wrist, stopping her. Laurel’s wand was out in a second but Lena gave her a confident look, Lena could handle this. Lena looked straight into Oliver’s piercing eyes, waiting for him to say something.

“If you ever hurt her-” Oliver began but Lena cut him off.

“I have no intention of hurting her as you have.” Lena promised as she pulled her hand away. “Touch me again, I will defend myself.” Lena whispered, anger seething in her tone. The threat was clear. Lena was done with simply letting people attack her for her family's reputation or deeds. She was determined to create her own way. She walked off calmly, as if nothing had happened. Oliver looked to Laurel exasperated.

“What is wrong with that girl?” He asked. “Does she enjoy angering people?”

“Shut up Oliver.” Laurel replied with an eye roll. “Lena is loyal to her friends, and that includes Thea now. I told you for years you needed to let up on Thea, let her have some space. Honestly I’m happy Sara befriended her. Thea needs an actual life.”

“Did you tell Sara to do this?” Oliver accused.

“Of course not.” Laurel said, struggling to not roll her eyes at the stupid accursation. “I can’t tell Sara to do anything. Just like I can’t tell Lena to do anything. They are both stubborn. But they won’t hurt Thea, Ollie.” Laurel’s tone was softer, gentler. “They like her, their friends, I promise they have no ill intentions.” Laurel assured. She knew that Oliver was simply desperate to protect Thea, but Lena’s analysis was correct, he was short sighted. Oliver sighed.

“Fine.” Oliver said. “I’ll try to back off, a little.” He said as he stood up, he noticed the assignment Laurel was working on and smirked, he remembered that blasted assignment. “The only way to improve the last one is to improve the quality of the ingredients.” He said as he walked off. Laurel looked down, rereading the potion’s requirements, and was about ready to kick herself. It was so obvious, the wording, the phrasing. She looked up to thank Oliver but he was already gone, she silently thanked Oliver. Laurel knew he cared deeply for her, and regretted that they were no longer together. But she also knew that Oliver Queen had a lot of growing up to do.

  
  


**///**

  
  


Sara followed Thea, completely confused on why they were heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

“You do know that we aren’t supposed to go in there?” Sara called out to Thea.

“Like the rules have ever stopped you before.” Thea challenged.

“True.” Sara admitted. “Still. I’m not a fan of running straight into danger.”

“We aren’t going that deep.” Thea comforted. “I’ll keep you safe.” Thea said with a wink over her shoulder that made Sara smile as it sent butterflies through Sara’s stomach.

“My protector.” Sara replied. “So are you going to tell me what we are doing?”

“We are blowing off steam.” Thea replied. “So I don’t know how much you know about Queen Consolidated-”

“Insanely huge and rich.” Sara interrupted.

“True, but also is not just in the wizarding world. They also have a lot of influence and business in the muggle world as well.” Thea added.

“Muggle?” Sara questioned. “Right, no-maj. Keep going.”

“Anyways, since it operates in the muggle sectors, my parents thought it was better to raise Oliver and I in the muggle world before we started at Hogwarts. That way we would be able to blend in better when we have to deal with the Muggle side of the business. I had a friend, named Tommy. He did kickboxing, and I wanted to be just like him, so I convinced my parents to let me take a Muay Thai kickboxing class.”

“Mua tyes? Kickboxing? Like where you learn to kick boxes around?” Sara asked, completely confused. Thea laughed.

“No, it’s the muggle version of dueling.” Thea tried to explain.

“Dueling  _ without  _ magic?” Sara asked.

“Just come on.” Thea said as she pulled Sara into the woods. They walked until they came to a clearing, Thea put her bag down and unzipped it, pulling out large black gloves that made Sara just stare in confusion.

“What are those for?”

“Give me your hands.” Thea instructed. Sara put her hands out, Thea pushed the first glove on and velcrowed it. Thea pushed on the second one as well.

“Are you just trying to make me look like an idiot? Because it is working.” Sara added as Thea finished strapping up the 2nd glove. Thea reached her for her wand, creating a punching bag out of midair. Thea proceeded to put on the second pair of gloves on herself.

“Hit the bag.” Thea instructed. Sara looked at Thea like she was crazy, holding up her gloved hands.

“With these things?” Sara questioned. “How does that even work?” Thea smiled as she threw a couple punches into the bag. “Damn. You are stronger than you look.” Sara commented.

“Your turn.” Thea said. Sara looked at Thea for a moment, unsure. Before she tried to copy Thea’s fluid movement, but it felt awkward and made her nearly fall. Thea removed her right glove, and stood behind Sara. Thea gently held Sara’s arm. “Spread your legs.” Thea commanded, her foot tapping against Sara’s.

“I prefer to wait for the third date.” Sara flirted, earning her a blush from Thea, but still copied Thea’s stance. Sara felt slightly guilty for hitting on the younger Slytherin, especially after Wynonna had already done that more than enough for one lifetime.

“Follow my motion. Keep your elbow in, your knuckles are where you want to make contact. Without gloves, you would only make contact with the first two. “ Thea showed Sara the motion slowly. She repeated it, focused on keeping Sara’s form perfect. Thea hadn’t realized how close she was to her fellow Slytherin. Nor had she realized how bright Sara’s eyes were. The blue seemed to take her breath away. Thea cleared her throat, taking a step back. “On your own.” Thea instructed. Sara did it, her fist following the same pattern. “Nice! Good. Now your left hand too.” Sara began hitting the bag with her right then her left.

“So you hit things?” Sara said, as she took another shot at the bag, this time not holding back on her strength. Sara could feel the way her arms tensed and released, and thought maybe she understood why Thea did what she did.

“Pretty much. In a safe muggle way. I also elbow them and kick them. Oh and knee. Kneeing is always fun.” Thea added with a smile. Thea removed her other glove, and began beating up on the bag, her hands unprotected but she didn’t flinch in pain. A quick combination of punches, elbows, and kicks blending into one and other. “I think of everything that makes me angry. Whatever Ollie does. Whatever my parents have done. The way people treat me because of my last name. I let it go. I hit as hard as I can. It feels like all that anger and resentment is leaving me. So, think about it, what’s made you angry today.”

“My sister. For lying to me. Again.” Sara added, tossing a few gentle punches.

“That’s not making you angry. Come on. What is it?” Thea egged her blonde friend on.

“My parents told her to lie. And she listened. She does whatever they ask without thinking. She is always the good one, being the good soldier. ” Sara’s punches were a little harder, but still too controlled. “She can’t just think for herself.”

“Good. What else?” Thea encouraged.

“My mom is chasing after an insane.” Sara punctuated the end of the sentence with a hard punch. “Lunatic.” Punched again. “And it’s going to get her killed. My sister and my father didn’t stop her. Damn it they will blame themselves when she is gone. But it won’t be their fault. It. Will. Be. Mine. For being too naive to figure out what was happening sooner.” Sara finished, her anger subsiding. But she kept punching, she wanted to stay angry, it would have been easier than what she was feeling at that moment. But that’s when tears started burning at her eyes. “I can’t lose them.” Sara whispered.

“Your mom is an Auror.” Thea reminded. “Both your parents. That makes them incredibly strong.”

“I know.” Sara replied. “But I know what she is up against.”

“Tell me.” Thea replied.

“I can’t.” Sara said with a cruel laugh. “I’m not even supposed to know.” Sara threw more punches, not stopping until she was completely out of breath, her body refusing to move. She took a knee as she gasped for air. Thea put a hand on her shoulder.

“It will be okay.” Thea comforted.

“Thank you.” Sara said. “For this. It helps.” She explained simply.

“Anything. I can even show you how to throw a few elbows if you want?” Thea offered her hand to Sara. Sara smiled at the idea.

“Let’s do it.” Sara said as she let Thea pull her to her feet. Thea watched her friend for a moment,impressed by her resilience.

  
  


**///**

  
  


Waverly was slightly freaking out as she went to quidditch pitch to find Kara. She was determined to talk with her, but felt her heart pounding out of her chest, her hands were slippery and she kept pinching at her own fingers. Why was she so nervous to talk with Kara? This was her best friend, who was always supportive of Waverly, and one of the nicest people in the world. Waverly walked out onto the pitch, watching the two Danvers sisters duke it out over the quaffle. Alex had an edge with overall more experience and her passion, but Kara was never one to give up. Just as Kara passed by Alex, intending to snatch the quaffle, Alex let her broom drop ten feet, nearly giving Waverly a heart attack as the Gryffindor caught herself and sailed on to the other end of the field. Alex held the quaffle up triumphantly. Kara caught sight of Waverly and waved excitedly at her friend.

“Alex, I’m going in.” Kara called out over the pitch. Kara flew down to where Waverley was waiting.

“Come on Kara! One more round.” Alex begged her younger sister, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Kara just waved Alex goodbye.

“That move terrifies me every time.” Waverly said, referring to Alex’s dropping out of the air.

“I know! I’ve been trying to counter it all morning. I’ve asked her how she does it, do you want to know?” Kara questioned, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“Did she finally tell you?” Waverly asked.

“She stops flying. Completely.” Kara announced. Waverly’s eyes shot up in surprise.

“That is so dangerous, she could get hurt doing that!” Waverly exclaimed. “What if she can’t get her broom going again in midair?”

“That’s what I said to her. She doesn’t want to hear it, insisting it’s her signature move.” Kara rolled her eyes at the memory of her stubborn sister. Maggie Sawyer walked up on the two girls talking.

“Hey little Danvers. Little Earp.” Maggie greeted warmly. “Is Alex still up there?” Maggie asked as her eyes scanned the field.

“Yes. She got here before I did.” Kara said. “Would you mind keeping an eye out for her? I’m not even sure how she is still upright.” Kara asked, worried that Alex was ready to pass out at any second. Kara had hoped that Alex would at least fly down to see Kara off, but instead she was practicing various rolls and dodges while keeping a hold of the quaffle.

“You got it little Danvers. I’ll make sure she doesn’t end up splattered across the pitch.” Maggie replied as she made her way toward the supply closet.

“What do you think is bothering her this time? Her OWL’s?” Waverly guessed. Even Waverly knew Alex had a habit of pushing herself to her limits when she was stressed. 

“I don’t know. Maggie has the best shot at getting Alex to talk when she gets this intense.” Kara admitted with a worried sigh. “So what did you want to talk about?” Kara asked as the two walked over to put Kara’s broom away.

“Uhm. I don’t really want anyone overhearing.” Waverly admitted, her head nodding to Maggie who was completely ignoring the girls as she mounted her broom.

“Okay,” Kara said, studying her friend closely. They were in the closet alone. Kara didn’t bother meticulously cleaning her broom like usual, instead choosing to put it away before turning to Waverly. “You seem really nervous actually. Are you doing okay?”

“Yep.” Waverly squeaked.

“You’re worse at lying than me.” Kara joked. Kara reached over and took Waverly’s hand, guiding her out of the closet. Waverly wondered if Kara would still hold her hand if she knew about Waverly. If she knew what Waverly was thinking and feeling about Nicole Haught. Once the pair were far enough away from other students, Kara pulled Waverly down to the grass. “Tell me. What’s going on?” Kara asked. Waverly looked around, she could see the lake, the Forbidden Forest, and the pair was definitely alone. 

“Uh. Well. That’s just it. I don’t know. Or I am not sure. Or maybe I am sure but I don't want to admit it. I don’t want to freak you out. Kara, you’re my best friend and I don’t want things to be weird between us, ya know? Not that I feel this way about you, you’re my friend and that is still how I see you. But I also completely understand if you need time to process or wrap your head around what I am telling you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Waverly finished, looking completely and utterly panicked as she finally looked up to Kara who was staring at her friend with confusion.

“I’m sorry, Waves. I’m not following.” Kara admitted. Kara was usually the best person in the world to decode Waverly’s anxious thought vomit, but even she felt lost. “Is this something to do with Wynonna? I know she’s been drinking a lot.”

“No. That’s not a problem. Not that it is not  _ a  _ problem. It’s just not  _ my  _ problem. Not that I don’t care about her, because obviously I do, she is my sister and I love her. That just isn’t the problem that I am trying to talk about.” Waverly groaned as she put her face in her hands. “I don’t know why this is so hard.” She complained.

“Is there a problem?” Kara probed, trying to guide Waverly in the right direction.

“No. Yes. But no.” Waverly stopped again, taking a breath. “I’m just gonna say it. I’m going to count to three and I am going to say it.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Kara encouraged.

“One.” Waverly took a breath. “Two.” Her voice squeaked. She opened her mouth to say three but no words came out. “I can’t do this.” Waverly realized. “I just can’t. Why can’t I do this?” Waverly panicked to herself.

“You can do this, Waves. Whatever it is, I’m here for you. Just take your time.”

“IhvecrushonNicleHaut.” Waverly bursted, putting her hands over her mouth as she looked around to see if anyone was around to hear her loud confession.

“You like Nicole?” Kara questioned. “That make’s sense. She would make a great friend. She’s smart and cool, super nice. Why was that so hard to say?”

“I don’t just  _ like  _ Nicole.” Waverly explained, praying she wouldn’t have to try to repeat her sentence from earlier. “I really like her, like in a romantic way.”

“Oh. OH!” Kara repeated as she finally understood what Waverly was saying. “Are you going to ask her out?”

“I don’t know if I am gay.” Waverly whispered, glancing around to make sure no other students had walked in their space. “I’ve never done that before. I’ve never even really liked anyone before Nicole to be honest. It’s like whenever I am around her I can’t think of anything to say, or just say everything that makes no sense. It’s my nervous babble but like a thousand times worse. My heart just starts beating and my hands start to shake. With Champ, I never had any of that. I dated him so other people wouldn’t think I was just another Earp. I don’t want anything from Nicole like that, I just like spending time with her.” Waverly tried explaining. “But this doesn’t freak you out? If I do like girls?” Waverly added self consciously.

“What?” Kara questioned, completely taken back by the question. She looked at a terrified Waverly and her heart broke a little for her friend. “No of course not, Waves. You are my best friend, nothing is going to change that. You do realize that my sister Alex and Maggie have been dating for a year now. Why would I have any problem with you dating girls?” Kara questioned.

“I don’t know. I thought because maybe she was your sister, so she gets a pass or something?” Waverly finished lamely, feeling more embarrassed for being so overly concerned with her best friend freaking out.

“I don’t care who anyone loves.” Kara replied smiling. “To tell you the truth, I identify as pansexual. I am attracted to the person, not the gender. I haven’t told Alex yet, because I didn’t want to ‘steal her thunder’ or make it seem like I was just copying her.”

“I can’t imagine telling Wynonna.” Waverly confided. “I just have this horrible gut feeling that she is going to hate me. Not to mention Nicole has been her best friend for years.”

“Waves, Nicole is very out and Wynonna doesn’t have a problem with her. Why would she have a problem with you?” Kara reasoned.

“I don’t know.” Waverly admitted sadly. 

“You don’t have to tell Wynonna anything until you are ready.” Kara encouraged. “It’s okay to not be ready. It’s okay to not know. We are just human.”

“What should I do? About Nicole? Do I tell her I like her? Do I wait until I figure out if I am gay? How do I do this?” Waverly asked, exasperated. “I don’t want her to think I’m experimenting with her, because I care about her, I don’t want to do that to her.”

“Well first off, breathe.” Waverly took a deep breath, the tension leaving her body slightly. “This is my opinion, which you can take it or leave it but this is what I think. I don’t think it matters if you have a label for your sexuality, if you really Nicole, just go for it. I think she feels the same way.” Kara encouraged. Waverly wrapped Kara into a hug which Kara reciprocated.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to have a best friend like you.” Waverly mumbled into Kara’s shoulder. Kara could feel Waverly’s body shake the tiniest bit as she began to cry. Kara just held on tighter.

“You’ll always have me.”

“There is something else I want to tell you, but it’s kinda intense.” Waverly said as she pulled away from Kara, wiping her eyes.

“Okay.” Kara said welcomingly.

“It’s about what Willa did. I’ve never told anyone, which you probably knew. Is it okay if I tell you?”

“Of course. If I can help you in any way, I’ll always be here.” Kara responded.

“So when Willa attacked the homestead, she brought a group of her followers. Daddy, Wynonna, and I were eating dinner at the time. They broke in, they were everywhere in seconds, and Wynonna grabbed onto me, telling them to get off me. To not lay a hand on me. I was so terrified I couldn’t speak. They brought us outside. Willa used the Imperius curse on Wynonna. Willa made Wynonna shoot daddy with a gun. Daddy kept saying it wasn’t her fault, that it was okay. But it wasn’t okay. He bled out and died and there was nothing I could do. That is when Willa made Wynonna turn the gun on me. I was so scared, my body was frozen, but I could speak. I begged her to fight it, because I knew Wynonna was stronger than Willa, and I didn’t want to die. Not like that. I knew killing me, Wynonna would be gone forever, I think Willa knew that too. Wynonna was crying, apologizing, and the gun was aimed at my head. I was so scared. It went off, and I felt this piercing pain in my shoulder and I screamed.” Waverly took the opportunity to pull down the neck of her sweater, revealing the scar that the bullet had left in her skin. “But this pain, it made it so I could move again. I reached for my wand, I didn’t know what I was going to do but I had to stop Willa. That was when Wynonna screamed, I’ll never forget that sound, she turned the gun on Willa and shot her until the barrel was empty. Willa’s followers sent spells after us, I didn’t even think as I jumped on Wynonna and cast a protection spell over the both of us. Wynonna caught me, she was crying, whispering that she was so sorry. The Aurors finally came, and Willa and her followers left. It took five minutes for the protection spell to wear off before the Aurors could even get to us to help. I blacked out soon after that, either from shock or blood loss I don’t know.” Waverly finished, the memory of the darkness swirling around her as her sister screamed her name. “I think Wynonna thought I died. When I woke up in St. Mungos, Wynonna was there. But she was so different. She didn’t cry, but she was so distant. We moved in with my Aunt Gus, that’s when Wynonna started drinking. She hasn’t stopped since. She blames herself for Daddy dying. She blames herself for hurting me. She won’t talk to me about it, tries to avoid me. I think she is trying to help in her own way, but she doesn’t realize that it doesn’t help. I’ve wanted to talk with her about it every day, but I couldn’t. She wouldn’t let me. Once I came back to Hogwarts, I thought maybe she was right. Maybe I should never speak about what happened. I would be better off just burying it.”

“I’m so sorry, for what Willa did, and for Wynonna making you feel like you couldn’t talk about it.” Kara said with sincerity. “You aren’t alone, Waves.”

“Thanks Kara.” Waverly replied, smiling.

“Uhm Waverly,” Kara said her eyes wide as she looked over Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly turned and could see her sister Wynonna stumbling over to the quidditch pitch.

“Nutsackes. I’ll take care of her.” Waverly said as she stood and ran over to her sister. Kara watched as the two met up, she worried for Waverly, as she was dealing with so much, more than Kara could have imagined. Her thoughts wandered to how Maggie was doing with Alex.

  
  


**///**

  
  


Waverly couldn’t believe her ears. The words that came out of her very drunk sisters mouth made her want to cry. She wanted to run away, to get away from the horrors that her sister described. She hadn’t even realized the tears that had already fallen from her cheeks. Waverly had thought it was odd that Nyssa hadn’t transferred with the rest of the students from Ilvermorny. She knew that there had to be some reason, but she never thought that something like that could have happened.

“Don’t tell Lenaa.” Wynonna slurred, panic suddenly in her eyes. “She’d be pissed if she found out I said it. She can’t find out.” Wynonna begged.

“She won’t.” Waverly assured her wasted sister, her voice full of concern and pain. “Let’s get you back to your room. I think you need to sleep.”

“Nah. Nah it’s cool. I’m cool.” Wynonna replied, but proceeded to fall flat on her face.

“Okay, I got you. Shhhh.” Waverly helped Wynonna to her feet and kept her upright as the two left the pitch. Waverly could just make out Alex and Maggie high up in the air talking.

  
  


**///**

  
  


“Maggie, I’m fine!” Alex argued. “If you aren’t planning on helping me practice you can go.”

“Do you have any idea how long you’ve even been up here?” Maggie interrogated. “You’re exhausted. You are overdoing it. Let’s just go grab lunch.”

“I don’t want lunch, I’m not hungry.” Alex replied, her voice harsh.

“Then come with me.” Maggie insisted. “I would love the company.”

“Maggie,” Alex warned, her tone disapproving.

“Danvers. Come on.” Maggie said as she circled around Alex. “I’ll even race you. 1 lap around and to the ground. Winner gets anything she wants.” Maggie eyebrows moved suggestively. Maggie’s playfulness always made Alex smile, and having Maggie as a distraction would probably be the best thing for her.

“You’re on.” Alex said as she took off.

“Cheater!” Maggie called out as she followed closely behind. Alex cut the corner too closely near the stands, her foot catching and sending her flying off her broom. Alex screamed as she fell to the field below. She had been so high up, she knew she wasn’t going to live if she hit the ground. “ALEX!” Maggie screamed as she flew desperately after Alex, following her girlfriend’s deadly descent, but she knew she wasn’t going to make it. Alex was stopped midair, only a few feet from the ground. Maggie looked around in shock, and saw Lena Luthor holding out her wand.

“Maggie? How did you do that?” Alex asked, staring up at her girlfriend who just pointed toward the ground. Alex followed her girlfriend’s line of sight to Lena. Lena forced a smile as she gently lowered Alex to her feet. “Lena Luthor.” Alex said, her voice hard. “I guess I owe you one.”

“Not at all.” Lena replied uncomfortably. Maggie flew down and was by Alex’s side, keeping a protective arm around her.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Alex questioned.

“Danvers.” Maggie chastised. “She just saved your life. You could show a little appreciation.”

“Don’t mention it.” Lena said. “I’m waiting for Laurel. She wanted to brush up before quidditch tryouts. I promised I would help her.”

“Doesn’t Sara fly?” Alex pressed harshly.

“Not like I do.” Lena replied smugly.

“Thank you, Luthor.” Maggie said. “That is what she meant. Come on, Alex.” Maggie dragged her girlfriend off just as Laurel Lance walked onto the field.

“Alex. Maggie.” Laurel greeted politely. 

“Good to see you Lance.” Maggie said overly warmly, not letting go of Alex. Once the two were out of earshot of the others Maggie let go of Alex. “What the hell was all that about?” Maggie questioned.

“What? You are on Lena Luthor’s side now?” Alex accused.

“Side? Are you kidding me? There aren’t even sides. She saved your life and all you did was grill her like she had pushed you off your broom.” Maggie reasoned.

“How do you know she didn’t?” Alex replied.

“Do you hear yourself?” Maggie questioned.

“I don’t want Lena Luthor being around Kara. Kara’s been trying to be friends with her and the last thing Kara needs is to be friends with a Luthor. They're the ones who killed her family.” Alex said the last sentence in a whisper, keeping an eye out for anyone who could overhear them.

“Have you tried talking with Kara?” Maggie reasoned.

“I have! She won’t listen to me. The only thing I’ve managed to do is make her angry.” Alex complained.

“I gotta be honest with you, Danvers. Lena saved your ass. She hasn’t attacked a single student. She has done literally nothing wrong at Hogwarts.” Maggie stated.

“That’s just it, at Hogwarts. What about Ilvermorny? They all transferred here for a reason. I want to know what that reason is.” Alex continued.

“Until you have actual evidence, Alex, you need to stop. The only thing you’re going to do is push Kara further away. Even if Lena Luthor wanted to hurt Kara in some way, she can’t touch her. Not here. Not at Hogwarts. So, for now, wait. Be patient.” Maggie advised. Alex remained quiet, accepting Maggie’s advice, at least for the moment. “You’re buying lunch. Since you definitely lost the bet.”

“Excuse me! I touched the ground first.” Alex debated.

“Oh please, Danvers. You fell, you didn’t even complete the lap.” Maggie reminded Alex as she placed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. “Don’t you ever pull that shit again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Thoughts? Thea and Sara's relationship could go towards friends or something more. Definitely seems like Sara has some feels, but does Thea reciprocate? Maggie and Alex are super fun to write together.


	9. Quidditch Tryouts, Friendship and Rumors Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts Wynonna. Quidditch tryouts. Kara and Lena become friends (FINALLY). Oliver Queen shares a bit of info with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential TW: Violence, serious injury, blood

Waverly saw Wynonna at breakfast that morning, and quickly went for her sister. She hadn’t had a chance to speak to her sister sober, and could only hope that this early in the morning Wynonna wouldn’t be drinking. Although Waverly’s hopes were not high.

“Hey baby girl, I was just gonna eat-” Wynonna began but was pulled and guided away by her sister. Lena and Sara just watched, deciding it was better to let the sisters figure out their own shit. “Woah. Where’s the fire?”

“Do you not remember what you told me?” Waverly whispered as she dragged her sister out the Great Hall away from eavesdropping ears.

“Shit. I was hoping that was a nightmare.” Wynonna admitted, she reached into her robe and pulled out her signature flask, tagging a couple gulps from it. 

“Stop that!” Waverly ordered, slapping at Wynonna’s arm. “Is that all you have to say?”

“What? It’s not like I did anything.” Wynonna replied. “Also, you really should keep your voice down-”

“Oh. You don’t want the entire school to know why you all had to transfer? I don’t know what I am angrier at. The fact that you didn’t tell me or the fact that you put yourself in danger, again.” Waverly struggled to keep her voice down.

“I did tell you-”

“Accidentally! Because you were wasted.” Waverly added, pointing to the alcohol in Wynonna’s hand that she slipped back into robe. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“I didn’t, Waverly, I didn’t.” Wynonna said, trying and failing to calm her sister.

“I know I am being selfish but I can’t lose you Wynonna. What if it had been you instead of Nyssa?” Waverly whispered, her voice cracking. “You would have left me alone.”

“It wasn’t. I’m not going anywhere, baby girl.” Wynonna wrapped a crying Waverly in her arms. 

“But you are barely here.” Waverly argued, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You are drunk almost constantly. Ever since what happened with Willa, it’s like she took you away with daddy. On the day that happened with Nyssa, had you been drinking then too?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Wynonna questioned defensively.

“How would you have defended yourself?” Waverly interrogated. “Vomited all over them?”

“Damn it Waverly, you don’t get to judge me.” Wynonna snapped. “I am the one that killed daddy, and I will always have to live with that. This is how I choose to live my life, if you don’t want to be around to witness it, then don’t.”

“You’re right. I don’t have to watch as my sister drinks herself to death.” Waverly whispered as she exited.

“Waverly! Waves!” Wynonna tried calling after her sister, her anger subsiding and realizing how much pain she had just inflicted on Waverly. “Damn it.” Wyonna kicked the wall next to her. Her foot immediately sprung to life with pain. “Oh come on!” She cursed a second time as she held her foot close to her.

  
  


///

  
  


Lena couldn’t believe that Laurel had talked her into going out for Quidditch. Not that anyone in their right mind would put Lena on their team, as the majority of the school still believed that she was some insane murderer. After the potions explosion, a rumor went around the school that Lena had been trying to kill a couple mudbloods who happened to be sitting in front of her and Kara. Kara had tried to take the fall for it, but nobody believed her, well except for Alex and Wavelry, although Wavelry hadn’t been paying attention to Kara, so Kara didn’t have any witnesses. Kara had explained that she needed to leave the room ASAP, so she had to make the potion smoke and possibly explode, but couldn’t explain why, as she didn’t want Alex or Waverly to know that Lena had her pet with her during potions. Alex was still a Prefect and could get Lena in trouble. However Alex created her own theory, she was sure that Lena had threatened Kara somehow, even though Kara had said multiple times that was not the case.

Ravenclaw was first to try out, and Lena thought it would mean that no one else would be on the pitch. Instead it meant that everyone was there, scouting the competition.

“GO LENA!” Wynonna and Sara yelled obnoxiously loud from the stands as they held a giant sign with her name on it. She could tell even from the distance that Wynonna was a little buzzed, like she always was. She worried for her friend who turned to drinking to drown her pain. But there wasn’t much she could do, as Wynonna only spoke about the incident once, and refused to ever bring it up. Lena knew Wynonna wasn’t dealing with her feelings. She knew Wynonna blamed herself for the hell she and Waverly went through.That was when Wavelry and Kara caught Lena’s eye, also in the stands. Kara waved and Lena could feel the daggers coming from Alex’s eyes right next to her. Lena smiled sheepishly as she mounted her broom.

She took a few warm up laps around the pitch. The wind blowing in her dark raven hair, she was always calm as she flew on her broom. It was a place that she felt free, as if all her problems were back down on the ground, they couldn’t reach her. Lena planned on going out for Seeker, as Lena was naturally a fast flyer and had exceptional hand eye coordination. Laurel was already the team's Keeper and Captain, but didn’t have final say in who actually got on the team. There was a series of tests for each position, whoever scored the highest earned the position. There was actually a good number of people going out for Ravenclaw, which caused Lena to glare the slightest bit at Laurel who had insisted that ‘nobody’ was trying out this year. Laurel just smiled knowingly and shrugged. Lena couldn’t help herself, she was competitive. She was damn good at Quidditch. So she would try her best.

Lena soared through the first round with flying colors, easily surpassing everyone else. She was working her way through the second round when a bludger came from nowhere. Ironically enough, there wasn’t supposed to be any bludgers on the field. She could hear people yelling from down below, but wasn’t about to stop. She dodged it back and forth as she completed the trial, just as a few students were mounting their brooms Lena turned around and smashed the bludger with her shin, the thing was sent flying in the other direction, and she knew immediately she had broken her leg. The pain was an intense sharp shooting sensation all around her lower leg, but she focused on her broom, on flying. She flew down where Sara and Wynonna were there, along with Laurel who was beyond livid. Lena kept all her weight on her right leg as she landed, nearly falling but catching herself as Sara and Wynonna caught up with her.

“Someone jinxed that thing.” Sara said, holding up Lena. Lena looked down and saw blood coming from her leg, she turned her leg the slightest bit, pain exploding, and could see bone poking out the back of her leg. Her stomach rolled at the sight but she steadied herself. Better her leg than her skull.

“No kidding.” Lena muttered. 

“The beaters from Gryffindor are gonna chase it down and we’ll see who did it.” Laurel announced, her anger seething. “Get her to the hospital wing.”

“Hey!” Lena argued. “I still have one more trial left.”

“You can make it up later, Lena. Your bone is sticking out of your leg.” Laurel argued.

“Laurel, let her finish.” Sara argued. “We both know that unless we knock her out she isn’t leaving the field without finishing tryouts.”

“Fine. At least bandage it up so you aren’t bleeding all over the field.” Laurel said. “We are starting the third trial. Everyone else who hasn’t finished the second trial will do so afterwards. Is that clear?” Not a single voice argued.

“She can’t be serious.” Kara said. “Alex, her leg has to be broken. I think it’s bleeding!” Alex nodded, agreeing with her sister. She might not have liked Lena, hell she thought of Lena as a danger to her sister, but that didn’t mean Lena should have permanent damage to her leg. She started walking down looking at Laurel like she lost her mind.

“She needs to go to the nurse. Now!” Alex argued at Laurel who looked at her like she was an enemy.

“Danvers. Get off my field. I still have two more hours and I can do what I want with them.” Laurel barked, but Alex didn’t back down. Sara was nearly down wrapping Lena’s leg, but Lena yelled to Alex.

“She could do permanent damage to her leg. That horrible bandage job probably won’t even hold up once she starts flying.” Alex stated.

“Mind your own business Alex!” Lena snarled.

“Has everyone gone mad here?” Alex yelled. Wynonna went up to the dark red head and put her arm around her, offering her a drink which Alex refused as she went and sat down. Wynonna shrugged, more for her. Lena grabbed the flask from Wynonna and took a swig, and it burned like hell. She had no idea how her friend was even standing upright at the moment.

“Alex.” Kara said, her voice begging but Alex just shook her head.

“If Lena starts something, she has to finish it.” Waverly explained quietly. “The last trial should be the shortest.”

Even with her broken leg, Lena managed to find and capture the snitch before anyone was even sure the trial had begun. There were murmurs that she cheated, even a few of the Ravenclaw players inspected the snitch for tampering but found none. Lena was simply a talented seeker.

Sara and Wynonna brought the bleeding Lena to the infirmary where Eliza Danvers stared in shock.

“Who tried to patch this up?” Madam Danvers demanded to know. Sara smiled and raised her hand. “That was stupid. You two should have brought her here right away.” Sara had heard worse. “You girls wait outside so I can work.” She reached over and took the flask from Wynonna who looked like someone just kicked her dog. “Be happy I don’t report you.” Wynonna didn’t argue as she bitterly sat on the ground.

“I’ll get you more later.” Sara whispered and Wynonna seemed to lighten up a bit.

“What happened to your leg Ms. Luthor?”

“Bludger. I think it might have won.” Lena admitted as the pain coursed through her system.

“Bludgers tend to win. I never took you for a beater.” Madam Danvers said as she finished unwrapping the bandages. She cut away Lena’s pants and could clearly see the deformed leg, bloody and bent with the bone jabbing out of the young girl's skin.

“I’m not. I was going for seeker.” Lena said as tears threatened to overwhelm her eyes, as pain crashed into Lena. On the pitch she had something else to focus on to distract her from the pain, but without a task to complete she could barely respond to Eliza. Eliza looked up momentarily, studying the girl, then nodded with understanding.

“I see.” She said. She reached below the cupboards and handed Lena a bottle. “Take this. You’ll sleep. When you wake up the worst of it will be over.” But Lena shook her head.

“No thank you.” Lena whispered as tears streamed down her face. “I don’t take sleeping draughts.”

“Lena, I have to re-set this and it’s going to hurt a lot when that bone goes back into place.” Eliza warned but Lena nodded, sweat pouring down her face.

“I understand. Do it.” Lena said, sure of herself as Eliza just barely held back rolling her eyes. She had had quite a few stubborn students but this one might take the cake. Eliza silently said the spell and Lena’s leg snapped back into place, she screamed in agony, but thankfully passed out. Eliza continued to work repairing the bone was easy enough once it was tucked away where it was supposed to go. She put the proper salves on it and re-wrapped it properly in a clean bandage. She went out to find both the girls that had brought Lena in waiting sitting on the floor. It had been over an hour yet here they were, Eliza found herself surprised.

“Will she be okay?” The blonde Slytherin girl asked.

“Yes, she will be fine. Her leg was badly broken. If anything like this happens again, you must bring them straight to me. I do not want to see any more patch jobs.”

“Good luck with that.” Wynonna said as Sara elbowed her in the ribs. “Ow. What? Lena is the most stubborn person I know. She wanted to finish try-outs, if she has to do that with a broken leg she could care less.”

“What she meant to say, was thank you, Madam Danvers.” Sara said politely bowing her head, and Wynonna did an uncoordinated sarcastic curtsy. “Would it be alright if we visited?”

“She is asleep. But you may come in for a moment. She’ll need to rest.” Eliza said, as she let the two girls see their friend. Eliza had imagined meeting Lena Luthor many different ways, but meeting the girl with two friends from two different Hogwarts houses wasn’t something she ever had pictured. Lex had never had one friend when he attended Hogwarts years ago. He had people he toyed with, but those girls had helped Lena. They knew her personally. They waited to make sure Lena was going to be okay. It made Eliza wonder if Lena was such a horrible person if she managed to make two friends.

  
  


**///**

  
  


Eliza’s heart always dropped a bit when she saw Kara in the entryway.

“Is everything okay?” She asked and Kara nodded.

“Yes. Well no, but I’m okay. So is Alex.” Kara explained. “Lena Luthor? I think she was brought her earlier. Can I see her?” Kara asked.

“She is still asleep. But she should wake up anytime now.” Eliza explained. “Would you like to tell me what happened at tryouts today?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Kara asked.

“I was a bit preoccupied putting her bone back in the skin.” Kara’s eyes grew wide, she knew it was bad but not that bad. How in the world did Lena manage to fly with her bone literally sticking out of her leg?

“Uh, it was a bludger. We think someone enchanted it, but when Laurel went to inspect it the thing exploded. Whoever cursed it has some serious magic. Lena actually managed to kick it away from her, obviously breaking her leg in the process.”

“And who thought it was a good idea to bandage it up and let her keep playing?” Eliza asked.

“Alex tried to stop them, but Lena wasn’t having it. I think it was Sara, a transfer student who is in Slytherin, who actually bandaged it up.” Kara explained. “Lena was determined to finish try-outs. Is she okay?”

“She is over here.” Eliza admitted, knowing she got the information she wanted out of her daughter. “She’ll be fine.” She explained as Kara went to Lena’s bedside. “Kara, I love you, know when I am saying this I am saying this out of love.” Kara turned to face her mother who looked grim. “You need to stay away from her. I’ve seen plenty of bludger wounds in my day, you are correct to assume whoever cursed it has very powerful magic. If Lena had taken that in the head she would have died, instantly. It’s not safe to be anywhere near her.”

“Everyone at the school is bullying her. She hasn’t even done anything, mom. It’s stuff her family 

has done. Are you going to blame her too?” Kara asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, Kara, I’m not blaming her for what happened. None of it is her fault. But can you tell me you’ll be safe around her?”

“She’s not going to hurt me.”

“I know, she wouldn’t. But that doesn’t mean you won’t get caught in the crossfire. Or Alex could get hurt too. You two need to stay far away.” Eliza’s tone had a finality to it that Kara couldn’t argue. Kara pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lena.

“You and Jeremiah always taught me to stand up for what’s right. That’s what I am doing.” Kara whispered, tears falling as she refused to look at her foster mom. Eliza sighed but left her youngest daughter alone, she would need to speak with Alex again. Alex was the only one who might be able to get through to her.

Lena woke up minutes later, her head still swimming with pain, but her leg felt immensely better than it had before. She saw Kara as she smiled at Lena.

“Hi,” Lena said, but her voice was hoarse and scratchy, Kara passed her the water that she drank. “Hey.” Lena repeated, her voice better.

“Hey. Sara is back at try-outs, Wynonna had to go back to the dorm. She wasn’t feeling well.” Kara explained.

“Well she was drinking some strong stuff.” Lena said as she sat up. She looked down at her bandaged leg and carefully moved her toes, it hurt, but it was possible to move all five of them. She tested her ankle which screamed at her but no bones started to pop out. “Do you have tryouts?” Lena asked. Kara smiled.

“No, I’m still on the team from last year. I’m a Keeper.” Kara explained proudly.

“I should have guessed.” Lena said with a forced smile. “What are you doing here?” Lena asked as she realized that no one else had accompanied Kara.

“I was worried.” Kara admitted. “I thought that bludger was going to kill you. It almost knocked you clear off your broom.”

“It’s not the first nor the last time someone’s tried to attack me.” Lena admitted, Kara noticing the slight sadness Lena was trying to hide.. “Kara, in case you couldn’t tell, it’s not very safe to be around me right now.”

“You keep saying that as I didn’t figure that out the first day of potions.” Kara laughed. “You’re still stuck with me as your friend though, Lena.”

“It’s dangerous.” Lena said, her tone serious. “I mean it. All of Hogwarts wants me either gone or dead, most don’t care which.”

“I can take care of myself.” Kara said, sitting up more. “Also, I don’t want you dead. I know Alex doesn’t either, even if she doesn’t act like it. Laurel seems to be your friend. So do Sara and Wynonna. So not all of Hogwarts.”

“We can be friends on one condition.” Lena said and Kara smiled brightly.

“What is it?”

“You’ll never put yourself in any sort of danger for me.” Kara looked confused but Lena was serious. “Promise me.”

“I promise. Now what food do you want me to sneak away from the kitchen?” Kara asked mischievously, earning a loud laugh from Lena. It was the first time Kara had ever heard the sound and it was marvelous.

  
  


**///**

  
  


Alex walked by the infirmary and saw Lena Luthor and her little sister laughing. She wanted to walk over there and tell Lena to stay the hell away from her sister, but she didn’t have any evidence of Lena plotting something sinister. She could almost hear Maggie’s voice telling her to “chill out.” Her mother told her that there was nothing for them to do, as Lena had never threatened anyone let alone Kara, and was not considered a risk. Eliza asked Alex to keep a close eye on things, and try to steer Kara away from Lena if at all possible.

Alex irritatedly walked away from the hospital wing, and focused on her patrol as a prefect. She saw Wynonna Earp, drunk as always, leaning up against a wall.

“Do you need help Wynonna?” Alex asked, she hadn’t intended it to come out as condescending it did.

“Does it look like I need help?” Wynonna replied snarkily. “Damn Prefects and their constant helping.” She mumbled to herself, although it was fairly loud. With an eyeroll Alex continued walking.

“Next time I see you I am turning you in.” Alex announced. She hated the idea of Gryffindor losing house points, but she hated looking away from Wynonna’s constant rule breaking even more. Alex, like the rest of Hogwarts, knew that Willa Earp killed her own father in front of Wynonna and Waverly. It made it harder to place blame on Wynonna for her drinking, although Alex worried how it had to be impacting Waverly. Waverly reminded Alex of Kara, which meant Alex had a bit of a soft spot for Waverly. It was also another reason she probably kept letting Wynonna slide by, because she didn’t want it to negatively affect the youngest Earp.

“Alex Danvers. Just the prefect I was hoping to run into.” Oliver Queen greeted.

“Hey, Oliver. What can I do for you?” Alex asked the Gryffindor Head Boy.

“It’s about Kara, actually.”

“Is she okay?” Alex questioned..

“Of course. However I heard that she was hanging out with Lena Luthor.” Oliver said.

“Don’t remind me.” Alex exasperated.

“There is a rumor going around, from Ilvermorny.” He said, his voice low as he scanned the hall.

“Who do you know there?” Alex questioned.

“I just thought I should tell you, as an older sibling. Thea’s been hanging out with Lena too. I am not a fan, but she won’t listen to me.” Oliver explained.

“What is it you want Oliver?” Alex’s eyes narrowed in on Queen. 

“To keep Thea safe.. I think Lena Luthor and her friends bring danger here. Apparently there was a student from Ilvermorny who was a part of Lena’s group, she ended up at St. Mungos, ward 49.”

“You think Lena Luthor and her friends put her there?”

“Next semester they are all transferred here. The timing is suspicious. I don’t know anything for certain, but I wanted to keep you in the loop. Just keep an eye out for Kara.” Oliver said as he began walking on. 

Alex wanted to stop him, to ask him for more information, but decided against it. Oliver was one for playing games, especially when it came to Thea. So Alex couldn’t just take him at his word. Although Oliver also wasn’t one to outright lie. Alex had an idea, turning the opposite direction as she hurried to prove her theory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic so suggestions/feedback would be awesome! Any preferences or issues with formatting please let me know.<3
> 
> P.s. I respond to every single comment! I deeply appreciate you taking your valuable time to read my work, and then putting in the extra effort to comment. It means the world to me (I usually end up tearing up because I get so happy.)


End file.
